


Wrong

by darkness173



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Brothers, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Daniel, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Low Morality, M/M, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Smut, diazcest, top!sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness173/pseuds/darkness173
Summary: "Something’s wrong with Daniel. Something’s wrong with Daniel, and no –  it’s not the fact that he has telekinesis. At first, Sean doesn’t even notice, but Daniel becomes clingier. He always hangs around Sean and wants his attention. He also becomes more affectionate, snuggling up to him as soon as they’re sitting or lying. Sometimes he even takes Sean’s hand when they’re walking. He gets anxious as soon as Sean leaves, he gets pouty when Sean pays attention to someone other than him, or asks for space. At first, Sean thinks it’s normal. He’s all his little brother has left. Daniel’s traumatized and needs him. Sean's traumatized and needs him too. He’s all he has left too, after all."An exploration of Sean and Daniel's not-so-brotherly relationship during and after the game set in the "Blood Brothers" ending.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 45
Kudos: 92





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year and I haven't gotten over LiS2 at all. I love it so much. I love Sean, Daniel and their story so much. I guess this fanfic is an attempt at trying to deal with my unhealthy obsession with this game. It turned out a bit longer than expected, so I'm splitting it up in parts. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: This story contains sibling incest and sexual relations between a 14-16 and a 21-23 years old. Don't read if it freaks you out. Also, I'm not a native speaker, so sorry for the mistakes.

Something’s wrong with Daniel. Something’s wrong with Daniel, and no – it’s not the fact that he has telekinesis.

At first, Sean doesn’t even notice, but Daniel becomes clingier. He always hangs around Sean and wants his attention. He also becomes more affectionate, snuggling up to him as soon as they’re sitting or lying. Sometimes he even takes Sean’s hand when they’re walking. He gets anxious as soon as Sean leaves, he gets pouty when Sean pays attention to someone other than him, or asks for space.

At first, Sean thinks it’s normal. He’s all his little brother has left. Daniel’s traumatized and needs him. Sean’s traumatized and needs him too. He’s all he has left too, after all.

***

He begins to really notice something’s wrong when they’re in California, working on the pot farm. They’re around people of their age for the first time since Seattle. Or well, Sean’s age. They both start hanging out with other people, start doing their own thing. And Sean’s thankful to finally have some time for himself again. To have people to talk to besides his little brother. People to hang out and have a beer with, occasionally join for a smoke. He feels safe and carefree for the first time in months, and it never occurs to him that Daniel might not be feeling the same way. Daniel hangs out with Finn all the time, and while Sean keeps an eye on them, he trusts Finn to take care of his little brother. Not having the younger one attached at his hip 24/7 also gives him the possibility to chill with Cassidy, who he really likes. Daniel, on the other hand, can’t stand her at all for some reason. The more time they spend apart, the more Daniel develops an attitude. He seems to welcome every occasion to stir up shit with Sean. He avoids him, provokes him, mocks him. And at some point, Sean’s really had it.

“Dude, what the hell is your problem?”, he asks one night after he’s had to forcefully drag Daniel back to their tent to sleep. “I’m sick and tired of your shit.” His little brother simply glares at him and turns away, starting to change for the night. Sean stares at the back of his head. There’s a stinging pain in his chest. It’s true he’s wanted some time for himself, but this is all wrong. They’re the wolf brothers. They’re all they’ve left. They’re not supposed to be fighting like this. “Enano… come on, man. Talk to me…”, he quietly begs. He shifts closer to the smaller boy still turned away from him and gently wraps an arm around him from behind. He half expects his brother to push him away, but is positively surprised when he doesn’t, despite tensing up for a moment. Carefully, he pulls the younger Diaz a little more against himself. He rubs Daniel’s bony shoulder. “Are you angry with me?”, he softly asks. It’s silent for a moment.

“… you’re always with her!”, Daniel replies after a while. Her? Cassidy, Sean assumes. Daniel starts to turn around in Sean’s arms and Sean loosens the embrace to let him. Big chocolate eyes look up into his own. They’re angry, hurt. Jealous.

“You’re always with Finn too, dude”, Sean points out. “It’s okay to hang around other people and try to fit in while we’re here.”

Daniel shakes his head and his small hands take a hold of Sean’s shirt. “No, you’re always, ALWAYS with her! You never pay attention to me anymore. You don’t even care about me anymore. At least, Finn does…”

Sean sighs, exasperated. “Are you fucking serious?”, he asks, but quickly changes his attitude once Daniel starts to push him away. His arms become a little more restraining around his brother, keeping him from moving away from him. “Daniel- little cub, listen to me. That’s fucking bullshit and you know it. There’s nothing in this world I care as much about as you. You’re my brother.” His hands become gentler once Daniel stops struggling. He takes Daniel’s face in his hands, lets his fingers glide back and through his hair. Then he leans down to bring their heads together. “I’m sorry I made you feel this way. You know you’re the most important thing to me. Everyone here knows you’re my priority… it’s just another couple of weeks until we have enough money to go to Puerto Lobos… okay?”

Daniel wraps his thin arms around Sean’s waist, his hands clinging to his back. There are tears in his eyes and Sean starts to seriously worry. “No…”, the younger Diaz quietly replies, his voice shaky. “It’s not okay, Sean…”

Sean moves slightly away to have a better look at Daniel’s tear-streaked face, his heart beating a little faster. He gently wipes the tears off the younger one’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Enano, did… did something happen? What’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong…”

Daniel buries his face in Sean’s chest and Sean closes his arms firmly around him, strokes up and down his shaking back. “I just wish you wouldn’t hang out so much with Cassidy, that’s all…”, Daniel sobs.

Sean’s hand on Daniel’s back stills. “Dude, is this still about her? Why do you hate her so much? She’s always super nice to you…”, he replies, not understanding.

A short pause follows, filled by Daniel’s quiet sniffles. “I don’t want her to take you away from me… I don’t want you to leave me…”, comes the muffled explanation.

Sean’s heart aches. “Nobody’s ever gonna take me away from you and I’ll never leave you. Never. You hear me? Now stop saying these things. Where’s this all coming from in the first place? You should know better than this”, he reassures, his fingers gently carding through dark brown locks, over and over.

“But you really like her, don’t you?”, Daniel insists. Sean’s pretty sure he’s never behaved this way before.

“Well, yeah, but not as much as you. I love you, you’re my little cub after all.” Sean has the feeling Daniel really needs to hear this right now. “We’re family. There’s nothing I’d put before you. Ever. I promise…”

These words seem to finally reach his little brother, who slowly looks up at him. Sean smiles and leans down to place a small kiss on Daniel’s forehead, whose eyelashes flutter. He slowly offers a smile back. “Okay… you promised.” He leans in to snuggle up against Sean a little bit more.

“Yeah, man. Now let’s lie down, come on.” Slowly they separate, but only for a short moment. Sean lies down and Daniel’s attached to his side a second later. Sean sighs, but actually feels relief at having his clingy little brother back. He wraps an arm around the smaller boy and turns slightly to him.

“I love you too, Sean…”, he hears a faint whisper, as he’s drifting off to sleep. “She can’t have you, because you’re mine.” Sean sleepily rubs Daniel’s shoulder. “Yeah, okay, buddy…”, he replies, unconcerned.

***

He only realizes how serious Daniel is, when his little brother proves he’s willing to hurt other people to keep them away from him.

The younger Diaz fucks up. He fucks up hard. No payday for the entire crew and they’re fired. It’s fucking bullshit, it’s fucking unfair. Admittedly, Sean’s angry. Maybe that’s what makes him conveniently forget, or maybe more like very consciously ignore the talk he’s had with his brother days ago. He drinks, he smokes. He lets Cassidy tattoo a wolf on his arm, he follows her to the lake. He doesn’t pay attention to his little brother, and neither to Finn, who seems to be sulking a little after Sean vehemently refused his plan to break into Merill’s place using Daniel’s power. No fucking way was he gonna put Daniel in danger, no matter how much the little one screwed up. It’s nice to forget about everything and act like a normal teenager for a while, as he gets closer to Cassidy. She’s fun, she’s nice. She’s pretty. And Sean really likes her. Likes her a lot. Not as much as Daniel, but it’s not comparable in the first place, is it? They kiss and it’s beautiful. He follows her to her tent. It’s his first time and it sucks… but he’s glad his first time was with her. She’s understanding.

Then suddenly, everything goes to shit. Daniel’s missing. Finn’s missing. It’s not hard to do the math. They find them before it’s too late. Sean has to hold back not to punch Finn right then and there. He grabs Daniel’s hand: “Come on, Daniel – we’re leaving!”

Daniel tears himself free. He seems furious. “No! Let go! I’m not coming with you! I’m staying with Finn and we’re getting the money!”

Sean grabs his hand again, starts to pull him away. “No, fucking way in hell, du-“ he doesn’t even get to finish the sentence, as he’s pushed back by a burst of telekinetic energy. He looks at Daniel surprised.

“Daniel, come on, listen to your brother – it’s too dangerous!”, tries Cassidy as well. She shouldn’t have. Sean’s surprise turns to shock, as Cassidy is lifted in the air.

“Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up! This is all your fault in the first place! Sean, promised- “ – he glares at Sean- “you promised, Sean! But you’re a fucking liar!”

Sean’s heart is pounding so fast, he can hear the blood rushing in his ears. “Daniel, stop! What the fuck, let her go! Have you gone crazy?!” He tries to lower Daniel’s raised arm, as if that could prevent him from using his power. Instead Daniel just lashes out, throwing Cassidy a couple feet back. Sean runs to her side, checks up on her. This might be the first time, since he found out about Daniel’s powers, he’s legit afraid of him. But Daniel’s gone already. And in a matter of minutes, Sean loses everything: His eye, his friends, his freedom. And his brother.

***

He tries not to cry. Crying kinda worsens the pain in his eye. Or well. What’s left of it. He doesn’t have the eye anymore after all. He draws, but he can’t quite do it the same way as before. He can’t see well, he lacks depth perception. Focusing for too long causes a massive headache. He spends hours lying quietly in the hospital bed, staring out the window. He thinks of Daniel. Hopes he’s okay. Wonders where he is. Wishes he could go back. Make different choices.

He goes through so much shit. Climbs out the hospital window, nearly falls down. Hotwires a car, drives day and night despite his eye and head killing him. Gets beaten up by a fucking racist. Walks for hours under the cooking sun of Nevada – gets terrible sunburn. He does it all for Daniel. And when he finally finds him in Haven Point, he’s rejected. Sean thought nothing could hurt more than the pain of losing his dad. But when Daniel refuses to come with him, it feels like his heart is being shredded to pieces and stomped on. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if his mother wasn’t there. Maybe he would’ve given up then. What was the point of living, if Daniel doesn’t wanna be with him anymore? He’s all he has left. He needs him. But it seems Daniel doesn’t need him anymore.

It’s not easy being around his mother again, but he tries to reconcile. She’s the only one that can help him get Daniel back. At first, he’s angry at Jacob, but he forgives him quickly. Him taking Daniel was probably for the best, even though his little brother now refuses to come back to him. But at least there’s still a chance to get him back. If Daniel was safe at his grandparents’, what reason would’ve Sean had to break out of the hospital? He’d gone to juvie. They’d never make it to Puerto Lobos together. No matter how hurt he is, he knows he needs to convince Daniel. They’re all they’ve left. They need each other. They’re the wolf brothers and they belong together.

***

They break into Lisbeth Fischer's house. It’s painful to go through Daniel’s things. He packs the ones he assumes Daniel will want back once he’s with him again. Dad’s blanket. The racoon hoodie he loves so much. He finds some notes Lisbeth has taken on Daniel. Why’d Daniel tell her so much? He told her all about Seattle, about the gas station, the pot farm. Sean’s breath gets stuck in his throat, his heart starts pounding like hell. It’s like the world around him stops turning for a moment, as his eyes incredulously flit over the same word sequence over and over again:

_Has a “crush” on his brother. Took weeks of coaxing to make him confess. Seems to be aware it’s not normal: feels guilt and shame. Probably just a consequence of massive trauma. Didn’t tell his brother. Probably one-sided._

Sean’s hands shake.

“Sean… are you okay?”, Jacob asks him. “We should hurry…”

Sean looks up at him. “… y-yeah… sorry…”, he chokes out. He takes the notes with him.

***

Everything starts to make sense. He doesn’t have the time to process it. Not right then. Right then they need to get Daniel and Sarah-Lee and get the fuck out of there. But it all makes sense. Daniel’s excessive clinginess. His attention seeking. The cuddliness, the lingering gazes and touches. The way he behaved back in California. The jealousy. The possessiveness. Fuck… fuck. How’d this happen? Did Sean fuck up? Did he fuck up his own little brother?

“I can’t come back, Sean... And... and I don’t want to.”, Daniel tells him with tears in his eyes. Even that makes more sense now. But Sean makes him. He won’t leave without Daniel. He gets beaten into a bloody mess by Lisbeth's guard dog, Nicholas Durand. Can barely get up anymore. But he keeps doing it. For Daniel. He’s not leaving without Daniel. And when a gun is pointed at his head he realizes: he means it. If Daniel’s not coming with him, he might as well die here. Because he doesn’t have a reason left to live.

Daniel finally snaps. Attacks Durand. It's like having a part of himself returned to him, when Sean feels the younger one’s arms around him. He breathes in and out. Everything hurts. He’s relieved to the core. Gently closes his own arms around Daniel, hugs him. Smiles. “Sean… I’m so sorry, Sean…”, Daniel cries. Sean just hugs him tighter, even though it hurts his abused ribs.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, enano. It’s not your fault.”

They try to leave. Daniel supports him, even though he’s so much shorter than Sean, that the latter has to lean down to lean on him. He’s so dazed with pain and relief, he doesn’t even react when Daniel kills Lisbeth to get her out of the way. Later, he’ll think so much about it among other things, that he won’t be able to fall asleep. “It… it was her or us…”, he tries to rationalize when his mother expresses her shock. He lets himself be led back to the car. He’s missing an eye. He got beaten up twice in less than two days. He has terrible sunburn. Everything fucking hurts. He feels Daniel’s thin arms hug him from behind. Tiredly he reaches up, encloses his hand around his brother’s smaller one.

He’d endure all of it and more all over again for Daniel.

***

Something’s wrong with Daniel, but Sean doesn’t care. Maybe something’s wrong with him too.

It takes some time for Sean to heal properly and it takes some time for Daniel to return to his old self. At first he’s almost shy, skittish. It’s obvious he feels guilty. Sometimes he can barely look Sean in the eyes- eye. He tries to remedy in every way. Never argues back. Does everything he’s asked and more. He’s always making sure that Sean’s comfortable and isn’t in any pain. He draws him pictures. He gives him the last Choc-o-crisp. It’s cute, but unnecessary. Sean’s not angry. He’s just relieved they’re back together.

Slowly, Daniel seems to get it. Sean didn’t think it was possible, but his little brother becomes even clingier. He never leaves Sean’s side and when he does, he always has his walkie-talkie on him, feeling the need to only be a button away from talking to his big brother. He sleeps on Sean’s shoulder or chest, his thin arms wrapped around him. He plays with Sean’s hand, compares how much bigger it is to his own. Carefully entwines their fingers. He pulls Sean’s arm around himself when they’re sitting side-by-side.

Sometimes Sean thinks about Lisbeth’s notes. He burned them and buried the remains in the sand a while ago. It doesn’t matter, does it? Daniel’s only a kid – a kid who’s gone through way too much shit for his age.

***

Things slowly return to normalcy. They feel safe with their mother in Away. It’s a quiet place. Nobody cares who they are and what they’ve done here. It’s exactly what they need to recover. It’s their last stop before Mexico. Afterwards there’s no turning back. Sean’s aware of it, and slowly but surely, Daniel seems to be too. He doesn’t complain about it or argue against it anymore like he used to in the beginning. Instead he pesters Sean with questions.

“Sean… where will we live in Puerto Lobos?”

Sean smiles. His arm is wrapped around his little brother, his hand petting his hair. Over and over, as they look up at the stars from their elevated position in the canyon. Daniel’s hand is on his chest and every now and then, his thumb rubs back and forth. It’s soothing. “Well, dad used to have a house on the beach there… we can move in there.”

Daniel looks up at him, his head still resting on Sean’s shoulder. “Woah, really? That’s so cool! Can we take baths in the sea every day then?”

Sean laughs. “Yeah, man. All the baths we want.” He looks at his brother, tenderness in his gaze. Leans down to softly kiss his brow.

Daniel beams, slips his arm around Sean’s neck. Nuzzles the side of Sean’s head and stays with his face buried there. “… do you think it’s gonna be trashed?”, he quietly asks, directly in Sean’s ear.

Sean’s hand caresses Daniel’s back. “Yeah… yeah, probably”, he replies. He sighs. It won’t be easy even once they’ve reached Puerto Lobos. But at least they’ll have a home… they’ll be free. And together. “But we’ll figure it out… it’ll be just like… just like Minecraft. We’ll clean up the place and build it again. I’ll work really hard the way we have enough money… you’ll go back to school, make friends… it’s gonna be okay.”

Daniel’s fingers gently curl around Sean’s hair in the back of his neck. It had grown again, enough to make it possible to get a grip on it. Daniel likes it better like this, he’d told Sean only the day before. “But what if they don’t like me there?”, his little brother asks. Daniel sighs, worried, and slips a skinny leg over Sean’s.

Sean closes his second arm around him, lets his hand rest on dark brown hair. “Dude, they’ll love you. No matter where we go, you always fit in. Don’t worry about it”, he assures.

Daniel’s still not convinced. He pushes himself up on his free arm to look at Sean. Sean returns the gaze. “But I can’t even speak Spanish. How am I supposed to go to school and make friends?”

Sean brushes the hair out of Daniel’s face. “I’ll teach you. You’ll learn in no time, especially once you start to hear it every day. You already understand it, it won’t take long until you can speak it as well.”

Daniel seems to think for a while. He smiles. “Okay, I guess. It’ll be pretty cool to see where dad used to live.” He settles down fully against Sean again. Sean pulls the blanket higher up their bodies. “… thank you, Sean… I’m glad, you’re with me…” Daniel places a small, shy kiss on Sean’s cheek, which makes Sean’s heart flutter, before whispering: “I love you…”

Sean smiles, his eye full of warmth and tenderness. “I love you too, enano. I’m glad you’re with me too.”

***

They make it through the border. Barely.

He feels a little numb when Daniel gets back in the car and they slowly drive past rubble, car wrecks and… bodies. His little brother did this. His little brother basically fucking massacred an entire S.W.A.T. team single-handedly and Sean doesn’t even care. On the contrary, he’s thankful they made it. They made it to Mexico. All the journey… all these months. The shit they went through… it wasn’t for nothing. He reaches over and even without looking, immediately finds Daniel’s small hand. It’s a little cold and sweaty. He gently rubs it with his thumb and holds it for the entire next hour, as they drive in complete silence. Daniel falls asleep, exhausted from the extent he’d overused his powers. Even in his sleep, he holds on to his big brother’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the first part. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it so far. More to come soon. Feedback is always appreciated! :)


	2. Just Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, dude. It's just kissing", Daniel begs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I'm back with the next part already.Thanks to everyone who read and left kudos on the last part. I'm surprised so many people are reading this, but very happy about it. Also thanks for the very nice and useful feedback! I hope you like this chapter.

It’s not easy. Their dad’s house is a fucking mess, much worse than the cabin in the woods had been. It’s obvious people have broken in there and taken or broken the little that was left. It takes months to properly clean it up and get the bare necessities. Years, to fix it up and get everything they need and some of the things they just want.

Even though they keep to themselves to a certain degree, they're not alone. They get a little help along the way. At first, they become friends with their neighbors. Then Sean’s colleagues. Then Daniel’s school mates and their parents. People here are open-hearted. Even though most of them don’t have much themselves, they help each other out and seem to quickly accept the two newcomers, especially since they’re only kids. Some of them even used to know their dad. They're the most helpful ones.

The Diaz brothers also have the advantage that the law system’s not as well organized as it is in the US. Not a lot of questions are asked, and when they are, sometimes there’s no requirement for an answer, as long as Sean hands over a couple bundles of Mexican pesos.

It’s not easy, but they make it work. And as time passes, it truly feels like home. They each have their own room upstairs, even though Daniel still insists on spending most of the nights in Sean’s bed with him. They have two small bathrooms, one for each floor, and a fairly spacious kitchen and living room downstairs. They have a garage, which Sean plans to turn into a repair shop as soon as he’s saved up enough money. It's an ambitious goal that requires him to work double shifts and almost every day of the week - not that he hasn't been doing that anyway to afford everything else they've done and gotten so far. Daniel used to pout a lot in the beginning, since he’d never be at home because of it. Sean himself had felt uncomfortable leaving him alone for so long, even though he knows Daniel can take care of himself. It got better for both of them once the younger Diaz started going to school and quickly made friends. He speaks fluently Spanish now, not that Sean ever doubted he would.

They're really trying. They're making themselves a new life.

***

“Sean, wake up! Look what I made at school today!”

Sean slowly opens his eye. He’s fucking beat. He works his ass off in the car shop two towns over every day and money still never seems enough. He shifts a little on the couch he’s splayed on and looks over at his little brother, who excitedly flops down beside him. He’s thirteen now and slowly starting to lose the baby-fat and become taller, making him look all gangly and lanky. It looks endearing. Like a deer. He’s holding a sheet of paper in his hands and holds it up to show Sean once he’s sure he has his attention. It’s a drawing of two wolves. One of them is missing an eye and the other one is slightly smaller. It’s surprisingly well-drawn.

“Dude, that’s amazing. You’re really getting good at this”, Sean praises, an impressed and proud smile broadening on his face despite his extreme fatigue.

Daniel preens, clearly pleased. “Told you I’ve been practicing a lot.”

Sean chuckles, his gaze tender. He takes the drawing and studies it more closely, feeling Daniel’s happy eyes on him all the time. The younger Diaz leans against his side and Sean wraps an arm around him. Sean carefully places the drawing on the table in front of them and instead looks at his cellphone. It's already past nine.

“Fuck, man… I completely lost track of time… must’ve dozed off. Sorry, enano, I know how hungry you get after practice.” Sean had insisted Daniel signed up for soccer, even though Daniel really didn’t want to in the beginning. Sean had argued that doing some kind of team sport was the fastest and easiest way to make friends and he’d been right. Daniel had slowly taken a liking to it after a while, despite never being a big fan of sports.

Sean shakes his head a little and tiredly rubs his face. Daniel wraps an arm around his waist and smiles up to him. “It’s okay, Sean. Don't worry. I made us spaghetti!”

Sean’s surprised... and maybe also a little worried. “Really?"

"Sure. And they're the best spaghetti ever! They’re just like dad’s except reeaally spicy!” Sean laughs incredulously. His little brother sure has taken a liking to spicy food ever since they’ve crossed the border.

"That’s awesome, man. Thanks, little cub", he grins. It's not the first time Daniel makes them food, but most of the time Sean tries to keep him away from knives and fire... Nothing seems to be broken or burning though, so all good.

Daniel leans up to kiss him on the cheek, then jumps to his feet. Sean yawns and stretches, then gets up as well and follows his little brother to the kitchen.

The food is pretty decent for Daniel standards and in return for having cooked, Sean washes the dishes and cleans up the kitchen. He then goes outside to have a smoke, enjoying the fresh evening breeze coming straight from the sea. Despite how tiring it all is… he feels at peace. He feels content and serene. He returns inside and joins Daniel in the living room. He’s watching cartoons in Spanish and Sean sits down beside him, making himself comfortable. A hand encloses around his a moment later, intertwining their fingers, and Sean shortly looks down, before looking back at the modest TV screen in front of them. Unfazed. It’s been a really long time, since he’s questioned anything like this. When Daniel’s head leans against his shoulder he slightly leans his own against it. They watch TV in silence. Sean’s still so tired, struggling to keep his eye open.

“… Sean?”, Daniel quietly asks after a while.

“Hm?”, he sleepily hums as an answer.

The younger Diaz shifts, throwing his legs over Sean’s lap. He releases Sean’s hand to instead wrap his arm around his neck. He puts his free hand on Sean’s stubbly cheek and caresses it. Carefully, he leans in and places a small kiss on the corner of Sean’s mouth. Then he pulls back, and they silently look at each other for a moment. His little brother's hand slowly slips down his cheek, over his neck and comes to a halt on his chest. He lowers his gaze.

“So... we’ve been having… sex ed at school.”

Sean tenses up a little. Suddenly he's wide awake again. That’s so not what he was expecting Daniel to say next. He thinks about the incidents that had been happening more often in the past months. It’s natural. Daniel’s growing up. His body's starting to change. The only thing that’s not normal about this entire matter is that his brother still insists on sleeping with him despite being a hormonal tween. Tons of other things between them aren’t exactly normal either, but neither of them seems to care these days.

“… okay?”, he carefully replies.

Daniel seems to turn a little shy, his cheeks blushing a bit. “Well… I learned about… sex and stuff… how bodies work and how to make kids, you know… I mean, I already knew most of that shit before, of course...” Sean looks at him expectantly. Where’s his brother going with this? Daniel glances up at him, then lowers his gaze again, his entire face flushed. “She didn’t explain how… uhm… how two guys fuck though…”, he finally says.

Sean slowly releases his breath, holding back a chuckle. So that’s what this was about? He gently rubs Daniel’s back. “Well, you know… pretty much like a guy and a girl do.” It’s a bit strange talking to his baby brother about these things, but it had to happen sooner or later. He’s lucky the teacher did most of the work for him. “You kiss, you touch… you rub against each other, use your mouth on each other. And if you want, you can… you know…” He makes a vague gesture with his hand. Daniel’s looking at him attentively. “Well, you can have… anal sex. As in, one of the two guys puts his dick inside the other’s ass. Needs preparation though, otherwise it hurts…”

Daniel lightly bites his bottom lip. “What kinda preparation?”, he asks.

Even Sean’s starting to feel a little embarrassed. “Dunno, man”, he’s never had sex with a guy or anal sex with anyone in general before. He’s just recounting what he’s read or heard about it. “Guess both really need to be into it. Lube and stuff. Maybe use your fingers before.” He studies his little brother and brushes a strand of dark brown hair out of his chocolate eyes. “Why you asking? Do you… do you like boys? It’s okay if you do…”

Daniel’s quick to shake his head. He wraps his arm tighter around Sean’s neck and leans in to hide his face against the side of his brother's head. “No… I just really…” He falls into silence, breathing deeply in and out. “I just really like _you_ …” Sean’s heart skips a beat, before starting to beat twice as fast as before. He thinks about Lisbeth’s notes. Daniel doesn’t even know he read them. It never mattered. Daniel never asked for more than Sean was willing to give. Until now. “I just thought… well… I just thought that maybe we could have sex… if you want to too.”

Sean's breath gets stuck in his throat. It takes a moment to process what Daniel just proposed. “Dude, no fucking way. You’re way too young to have sex”, he immediately replies. His heart is racing in his chest. His palms are a little sweaty, as he pushes his brother back to look him in the eyes. “Not to mention we’re brothers”, he adds, almost as an afterthought. Which Daniel seems to notice. He barely pays that last part attention, after all.

“Okay, but when I’m older…? Pleeaase, Seeaan…” It's the same tone he uses when he’s begging to order pizza or sushi. It’s the same tone he uses, when they’re walking down the street and they pass an ice cream stand. It’s the same tone he uses when he wants a toy, a comic book – when he wants to watch a movie or play a game. Except this time he’s asking Sean for sex. He's asking his own brother for fucking sex.

Something’s wrong with Daniel, has been for a long time by now. And Sean has come to realize that something’s wrong with him too and he probably didn’t help Daniel get better along the way.

“Daniel, you won’t wanna have sex with me anymore, when you’re older. You’ll find someone else you like”, he replies and hopes he’s right.

“I don’t wanna like someone else though. I like _you_ , Sean… I _love_ you...”

Sean sighs, quietly but drawn out. “I know, little cub. I love you too. But this isn’t how it works. Brothers don’t have sex.”

Daniel doesn’t seem convinced. Maybe because neither does Sean. He doesn’t wanna fuck his thirteen-years-old brother, but he’s actually not surprised at all they’re having this conversation. Not after years of extreme clinginess. Of over-the-top affection. There were literally no boundaries between them. Daniel had even kissed him on the lips occasionally. Just a small peck on the lips instead of the cheek, but combined with what he knew from Lisbeth's notes, all the cuddling, “love yous”, and jealous outbursts, it was pretty telling. Sean would be a fucking liar if he pretended he didn’t see this coming.

“We’re the wolf brothers though. We can do whatever we want. We write our own rules", Daniel argues. Sean can’t deny that. They pretty much have, ever since Seattle. It’s just that Sean’s probably not ready yet to admit that something’s seriously wrong with them and that it’s probably his fault. He’s trying to be normal brothers for another while. Even though they haven’t been normal brothers in forever.

“So, when am I not gonna be too young for sex anymore?” Daniel asks, apparently completely unperturbed by the entire situation. Sean tiredly rubs his face, lets his hand glide back through his hair.

“Dunno, man. Whenever you feel ready for it.” Daniel opens his mouth. Sean interrupts him: “Just not with me.” Daniel closes his mouth. Gets a little pouty.

It’s quiet for a while and Sean’s gaze wanders to the TV. He doesn’t see nor hear anything that comes from it, lost deep in his own thoughts. He wonders how the fuck he managed to fuck up his little brother to the point he’s now asking him for sex. And he wonders why the fuck it doesn’t even faze him that much, apart from the fact that Daniel’s still way too young to be having sex in his eyes.

“Okay, but if I wanna have sex with _you_ , how long do I have to wait? And… and are you gonna wait too? I don’t want you to fuck other people...”

Yes, Sean's noticed. The last time he’d brought a girl home in the hope of getting laid, had been a complete disaster. They’d been making out on the couch, when suddenly, the chick had gotten thrown off him, flying multiple feet, all the way to the hallway. Sean had naively assumed Daniel was asleep. Instead, his little brother was standing there, glaring at both of them. After recovering from her shock, the girl had started to scream and throw everything she could get her hands on at them. Daniel had just caught all of it mid-air with his power, scaring her even further. She had run away crying and Sean has never seen her again since. Thankfully.

Since then, Sean's never brought another girl home. He rarely gets any in the first place, considering he spends almost all day working and can't leave Daniel alone at night. When he does get some, it's really just a quickie after work either in his car or the girl's place if it's close by. It's pretty sad to be honest.

“Sixteen. If you really still like me and wanna have sex with me, then we’ll do it when you’re sixteen”, Sean firmly replies. He doubts Daniel will still feel the same way by then and really wait so long, so he doesn’t worry too much about it.

“Sixteen?! Man, that’s way too long…! Fucking unfair”, Daniel exclaims. He sighs, apparently relenting. “You promise, we’ll have sex for real then?”

“Yeah. If you really still wanna go through with it then, we’ll do it… promise”, Sean agrees, maybe a little too light-heartedly. He wonders how realistic it is to assume Daniel’s “crush” will fade away in the next three years, if it hasn’t it the last three, after all...

“Okay, cool…”, Daniel smiles, seemingly warming up to the deal. “And do you promise you won’t fuck anybody else until then?”

Sean internally cringes. He wasn’t planning to get engaged to his thirteen-years-old brother this evening, making a celibacy vow until the night of their wedding. What the fuck was he doing? Even assuming Daniel's gonna have a change of mind in the next years, promising not to have sex with others until then is a bit of a stretch. Sean's a healthy young guy with urges after all. This is crazy...

His thoughts must’ve shown on his face, because the smile is gone from Daniel’s and the hand on Sean’s chest has balled up in a fist, pushing against it. “Sean?!”

Sean sighs. It’s not like he’s been getting much sex in the first place and it's not like Daniel needs to know when he does. He still feels like he’s digging his own grave, as he weakly nods. “Dude, okay... chill.”

He doesn’t pull away, when Daniel presses his lips against his shortly after. It’s just a small chaste peck, but it doesn't feel that innocent, after just having had an entire conversation about having sex with your brother once he’s older.

***

Contrary to the way Sean has imagined it, it's actually not that easy to refrain from having sex with Daniel until he's sixteen. Daniel never once shows interest in anyone else but him. He grows up, starts having a real sex drive. Sean tentatively proposes it might be time they each slept in their own room. Daniel not-so-tentatively refuses. Sean can't even remember the last time he jerked off in his bed. It's pretty much been only in the shower ever since Seattle, and even in there he can't always count on having his privacy.

So there he is, still sharing a bed with his clingy fourteen-and-a-half years old brother, who regularly wakes up with morning wood. It's a good thing Sean gets up before him most of the days. While it didn't freak him out as much as it should, it was still pretty awkward to wake up with his little brother's boner against his hip or ass. It was also getting harder to ignore his own reactions to this sort of thing. _Harder_ , heh...

***

It’s a Saturday morning. Things have gotten way better since he opened his own shop. He works less and earns more. And since he works in his own home, he also saves a lot of the time he once needed to go and return from work. All-in-all, life’s really getting better and better and there’s not much to complain about.

Sean’s making pancakes. Coffee’s ready and he’s poured himself a cup already, sipping from it while he prepares breakfast. He’s almost done, when Daniel comes down to the kitchen.

"Morning", his brother greets, still sleepy.

"Morning", Sean replies with a small smile. He points at the coffee on the counter. "I made coffee and warmed up some milk." Daniel approaches him, comes to a halt beside him and pours himself a cup. He adds a lot of sugar and milk. Then he hops up and sits down on the counter, his long slender legs dangling down from it and lightly swinging back and forth. He’s wearing nothing but one of Sean's band shirts and a pair of briefs, his hair still damp from the shower. He smiles at Sean when he notices him staring. Almost playfully. Then he takes a sip of his milk-coffee.

"Pancakes are almost done", Sean nonchalantly announces. He piles up the last few ones on top of each other on a plate, then brings their breakfast to the kitchen table. He makes another two rounds to also fetch the coffee, milk, sugar and maple syrup, before sitting down.

"You coming?", he asks his brother, side-eying him a little. Daniel gracefully slides down the counter and walks up to the table, sitting down in front of him. He pulls his plate close, adds tons of syrup to his pancakes and they start to eat.

"So, I've been thinking. I don't have any appointments today, so maybe we could go out for a ride. We could go to the mall, get you some new clothes. You've been growing like weeds", Sean says and takes another bite of his pancakes. The mall is an one-and-a-half hours drive away from home and they only go there on special occasions.

"Wow, really?! That'd be super cool. Can we also get a cheeseburger and milkshake while we're there? And go to the movies?"

Sean shrugs, a small smile on his face. "I don't see why not", he agrees.

"Cool."

They finish their pancakes, while casually chatting, and when they're done, Sean stands up to clear the table and wash the dishes. He’s surprised, when Daniel follows him and similarly to before makes himself comfortable on the counter beside him. "What's up, dude? You need help with your homework?", he asks, starting the water.

"Nah. It's just... I had a really nice dream tonight." Daniel looks a little flustered. His hands find each other on his lap and start to nervously play with each other.

"Yeah? What about?", Sean asks, the soapy sponge wiping syrup remains from their dishes.

"Well... about... about you...", Daniel replies. "About us... we were having sex. It felt really good, Sean..."

Sean's movements falter. He's completely silent for a moment, then continues to wash the dishes without commenting. It’s not the first time they talk about this topic again. Daniel has even tried to change his mind about their deal before.

"I know, I know. Not until I'm sixteen, blah blah blah", Daniel says as if reading his thoughts, rolling his eyes. "I'm not a fucking kid anymore, Sean". Sean rubs the sponge against the pan, not looking at his little brother, whose legs he can see swinging back and forth once more from the corner of his eye. "Anyway, I get it. Actually, I don't - but whatever. I've been thinking we could at least do other stuff. Like, I dunno... Kiss..."

Sean rinses the pan and puts it to the side to dry off with the rest of the dishes and kitchen utensils. "We kiss all the time", he replies, washing his hands and drying them with a towel.

"Yeah, but I mean like... Kiss for real... like... like make out", Daniel becomes a little more shy again.

Sean leans on the counter right beside Daniel, his hand resting on his little brother's thigh. "Now, why would you ask me, when you know damn well we shouldn't?", he sighs, his thumb gently rubbing the soft, tan skin under it.

"... because I'm not asking much and making a perfectly reasonable offer? And because I know you love me and can't say no to me...? Pleeaase...?" Daniel replies with a small innocent and tentative grin.

Sean sighs again, looking in his brother's brown puppy eyes. He's got a point. He shakes his head and lightly grins himself. "You're a little shit", he remarks.

Daniel chuckles. "Come on, dude. It's just kissing", he begs. He slowly puts his arms around Sean's neck, pulling him closer. He spreads his legs so his big brother can fit between them and Sean finds himself going willingly, his hand gliding over Daniel's leg to rest on his side, the other joining in a second later. He gently rubs Daniel's sides over the shirt.

"Yeah, okay. But only kissing, nothing else", he says in a strict tone, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure", the latter distractedly replies, his gaze already on Sean’s lips. He shifts forwards on the counter to lean more against Sean.

This is wrong, Sean knows. This is absolutely wrong. Everything about them has been wrong for quite some time. Something’s really fucking wrong with Daniel and something’s really fucking wrong with him. But it's not like this will make much of a difference at this point. Will it? It's just kissing.

He leans in and Daniel readily meets him halfway, almost giddy. Soft warm lips press against each other and don't immediately pull away as usual. Instead Sean closes his eye, leans into the kiss a little further, gently lets his lips brush against his brother's. His arms slip all the way around the smaller body in front of him, hold him close as he carefully parts his lips to deepen the kiss. His heart's beating a little faster, warmth is spreading out in his chest and belly area. There's also a pleasant tingling everywhere they touch and deep in his stomach, as if a bunch of butterflies were fluttering around wildly, trying to break free. Tongues very tentatively brush against each other. Daniel tastes like sugary coffee and maple syrup.

Sean didn't think he'd want this as much as he suddenly realizes he does. He didn't think he'd lose himself and deepen the kiss even further, kissing his little brother over and over and over again until Daniel’s breathing somewhat harshly against his mouth, his body arching against Sean's, his hands clawing at his shoulders and gently pulling at the hair on the back of his head. Maybe he just opened Pandora's box. Maybe he just doomed them. He probably did. He places a last gentle kiss on Daniel's lips, then pulls away.

He wants to say something, but he doesn't know what. Instead his eye find Daniel's heavy-lidded ones and they stare at each other silently for a moment. He loosens their embrace and pats his little brother on the hip. "Alright, come on... you should get dressed, so we can go to the mall", he says, his voice a little shaky and hoarse.

Daniel lightly bites his reddened bottom lip. His hands weakly try to pull Sean closer again. "Can't we go later...? I wanna...", he drifts off, but his gaze shifts to Sean's lips, pretty much completing the sentence for him.

"Maybe later when we’re back, if nothing comes up in the shop, okay?" Sean offers.

Daniel groans. "Fine...", he half-heartedly agrees, but still quickly leans in to steal another kiss from Sean before letting him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, that was the second part. What did you think of it? I hope you enjoyed! See you soon with the next part. :)


	3. Touch Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really like it when you touch me, Sean… Wish you’d touch me more”, Daniel quietly interrupts his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) You still with me? I'm back with the next part! Thanks to everyone who's read so far and to those who left kudos. <3 It's very encouraging to see people are reading and liking this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: Content gets pretty sexual and explicit from now on.

Giving in to Daniel's deal was definitely the wrong decision, Sean realizes as days pass by.

"Just kissing" evolves into "making out every fucking occasion of the day (and night)". Daniel maybe takes a bit too much of a liking to it. And maybe so does Sean. It’s not how it’s supposed to be. The younger Diaz is supposed to go out with kids his age. He’s supposed to get a crush on some girl or boy his age he knows. Cora seems like a nice girl. Very pretty too. Alejandro is also a pretty cool little dude. Daniel’s supposed to get a crush on somebody like them – somebody that’s not his older brother. So this strange infatuation can finally dissipate. But that’s never gonna happen, as long as they keep doing this.

Sometimes they’re just sitting there, watching a movie together. And a moment later, Daniel’s sitting on Sean’s lap, their arms wrapped around each other while passionately kissing. Their hands start to gingerly wander, but never too much. And their bodies melt and move against each other, seeking more contact, more friction. But never too much. Sean doesn’t allow it.

It happens everywhere. Against the kitchen counter or the kitchen table in the morning. On the couch in the evenings. In bed at night. Occasionally, even in the garage against one of Sean's customers' cars or the working bench.

Sean’s fucking up hard and he’s aware of it. Daniel simply doesn’t care. He just wants more, more, more all the time.

***

"Come on, man - let's sleep. You got school tomorrow", Sean whispers against Daniel's lips, as if there was anybody who could hear them in the first place. There hasn't been anyone but the two of them in a long time. He lets his hands glide gently over his little brother's sides and back. They’re both breathing a little heavier than usual and a certain kind of heat surrounds them, even though the blanket has been pushed down to their legs a while ago, when Daniel slithered onto Sean’s lap and has not so subtly been rubbing himself against him since then. It’s nothing new. Sean’s getting used to feeling his little brother's boner against him. He’s also pretty sure Daniel's jacked off right behind him on the bed multiple times already, when he didn't outright come in his underwear...

Sean’s patient and enduring, but even he is starting to crack. It’s noticeable in the way he almost aggressively gets himself off in the shower every morning, thinking about Daniel's needy breaths and whimpers, his soft lips and tongue. His long, slender legs and cute little ass. His boner against him.

Daniel’s testing him, pushing him to the limit. And Sean’s losing it. It happens more and more often that Sean simply needs a bathroom break to get a grip on himself or sweet relief.

"I want us to fuck so bad, Sean...", Daniel softly, almost desperately says, the filthy words taking Sean off guard and eliciting a brand new wave of arousal. "Can't we just do it? Please..."

Sean feels hot allover, a little flustered and very turned on. "... God, Daniel... you're fucking killing me...", he says and rubs his face, trying to calm down.

"Then let's just do it, come on... I'm almost fifteen anyway." Daniel playfully bites into Sean's bottom lip and then licks over it. "Come on, Sean, please... you can fuck me if you want... I don’t mind…" His hand slowly slips under Sean's shirt, caressing his lightly defined abs.

Sean squeezes his eye shut and really needs to focus on not snapping. Breaths deeply in and out. "Daniel, I said no... we're not doing _that_ ", he replies.

His brother's movements falter. "But why not?! What difference does it make if we do this now or when I'm sixteen? It's fucking bullshit!" His hand quickly slides down, finds Sean's boner through his boxers. Starts to rub him. "It's not like you don't want it too", he points out.

His hand feels so good on Sean's dick and Sean's resolve wavers. "... no...", he still manages to utter between breaths. "We're brothers. You're fourteen, I'm twenty-one. None of this should be happening in the first place... so don’t fucking push it, man."

Daniel stills and looks up at him, his gaze finally resigned, disappointed and even sad. Frustrated. Sean glances to the side. Through some miracle he's managed to stay firm to this point, he's not gonna break now due to his little brother's kicked puppy look. "... Fine...", the younger Diaz relents. Sean’s relieved, because honestly, he’s not sure how long he could've kept denying Daniel. His little brother sighs, then his hand tentatively starts to move again, letting sparks of pleasure jolt through Sean's loins. "But can we at least do other stuff? Like take our clothes off… and touch… Please..."

Sean knows he should say no. Saying yes to the kissing had already been a huge mistake and saying yes to this is gonna make the whole “wait until you're sixteen” premise useless for real. It's pretty obvious Daniel’s not interested in anyone but his older brother. And if he can get most of the stuff he wants from him anyway, what reason does he have to keep looking for somebody else? It doesn’t take a genius to figure out how that might turn out.

But apparently something’s terribly wrong with Sean, because he finds himself lightly nodding, almost timidly. "Fuck... fuck - okay, yeah..."

Daniel seems almost surprised for a moment, a pleased smile broadens on his face shortly after though. He leans down to excitedly press his lips against Sean's and Sean kisses him back, feeling like a huge weight's been taken off his shoulders. Slowly the kiss becomes a little less joyful and giddy, and instead slower and more sensual again. Daniel's hands slip under Sean's shirt and he starts to push it up until it reaches his older brother's armpits. The latter raises his arms, so Daniel can take it off completely. Greedy eyes wander over Sean's exposed torso, greedy hands following an instant later. Sean sits up a little to help Daniel out of his own shirt, who quickly and readily raises his arms. Sean lets his hands glide over warm, soft skin, taking in the sight of his brother's still skinny, but slowly filling out upper body. They both have seen each other shirtless countless times… they’ve taken baths together… geez, Sean used to give Daniel baths when Daniel was still little. And now this…

“I really like it when you touch me, Sean… Wish you’d touch me more”, Daniel quietly interrupts his thoughts.

“… yeah?”, Sean asks, his voice just as low, sounding almost breathless.

“… yeah…”

He shouldn’t do this, but he does. His hands slowly run down Daniel’s back, over his hips to the front, up his belly to his chest. His fingers gently tease a nipple and his little brother shivers.

“You like that?”, he asks.

Daniel’s cheeks are glowing. He nods, looking shy.

Sean breaths in, then out. Can’t fuck up more than he already has, can he? He puts an arm around his brother, then shifts them around until the younger one is lying on the bed below him. Daniel expectantly looks up at him. He tries to pull Sean closer, but Sean stands his ground, letting his hands wander over his little brother’s upper body again instead. He exchanges a gaze with Daniel, then shifts slightly back and leans down, starting to cover the younger Diaz’ exposed abdomen with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Daniel’s belly twitches and Sean can hear him inhale sharply. His lips slowly travel upwards, his hands resting on Daniel’s ribcage. He shouldn’t do this, but he does it nonetheless. So his lips brush one of his little brother’s small, dark nipples and he gently kisses it a few times, before enveloping it with his mouth and lightly sucking. Daniel gasps and curls his fingers in Sean’s hair. Sean carefully bites into the cute little nub and then lets his tongue glide soothingly over it.

He shouldn’t like doing this to his brother. But in this moment, he really thinks it’s the hottest thing ever, how Daniel breathes heavier, how he pulls at Sean's hair a little and arches himself against his mouth. It’s amazing how sensitive the younger Diaz is. How much he reacts to Sean's kisses and touches.

He keeps doing this first to one nipple then to the other, replacing his mouth with his fingers before switching sides, until Daniel seems to lose it a little, his eyes squeezed shut, his head tilted back. Panting.

“Sean-“, he whimpers and Sean’s hand slowly moves down from Daniel’s chest over his belly to his groin. His little brother quietly moans, as he starts rubbing him through his briefs. “Wanna kiss you”, he softly says, trying to pull Sean up to him.

Sean gently bites Daniel’s pec, before relenting and letting off his chest. He admires the couple of marks he left on his brother’s upper body, before crawling up and to Daniel's side. The latter wraps his arms around him and they share a hungry kiss. Sean’s hand carefully slips into Daniel’s briefs and encloses around his cock. Daniel softly moans in his mouth. It’s the first time Sean touches him so directly. It feels weird. But not as weird as it should. He starts to move his hand up and down in a slow pace and Daniel pants in his mouth, pushes his hips against his hand. He too, lets his hands wander, caressing and lightly scratching tan and inked skin, before mirroring Sean and slipping one of them into Sean’s boxers. He seems a bit hesitant, insecure. It’s the first time he touches another person like this after all, Sean’s pretty sure. It still feels so fucking good, once he closes his hand around Sean’s dick and begins stroking him as well.

It’s hard keeping up the kiss after a while, but they don’t need to. Head to head, Sean watches his little brother come, feels it happening in his hand. And then, he comes too.

***

Things become better and worse afterwards. The almost unbearable tension is gone and they manage to act like normal brothers every now and then during the day. Sometimes Daniel simply sits at the kitchen table and does his homework while Sean does his paperwork, radio quietly playing in the background. Sometimes they sit on the porch, enjoying the sunset together in silence, while Sean smokes a cigarette. Sometimes Daniel sits on one end of the couch, watching cartoons or playing videogames, and Sean sits on the other end of it, sketching him in his newest sketchbook.

And other times... well… other times, they lie in bed completely naked, Sean on top of his brother, grinding against him, Daniel’s hand wrapped around them both. Other times they stand in the shower together, hands gliding over wet skin, exploring every inch anew, even though there’s little left to explore anymore at this point. Other times Sean doesn’t have time, is working in the garage. And Daniel still ends up on the working bench, as they make out. Sean between his legs, their pants around their thighs and hands wrapped around each other. Stroking fast.

***

“Man, what the fuck is wrong with us…”, Sean quietly wonders aloud one day, Daniel still sitting on his lap with his head resting on his shoulder. Sean’s pants are around his ankles. Daniel discarded his a while ago and they now rest forgotten on the living room floor beside the couch. Jizz is cooling down on Sean’s hand and he’s pretty sure some of it got on his shirt as well.

“Hm…?”, Daniel sleepily asks and slowly raises his head from Sean’s shoulder. He loosens his arms around Sean’s neck and leans back to look at him.

“We shouldn’t be doing this, enano”, Sean sighs. Daniel leans in again to place a gentle kiss on Sean’s lips.

“Who cares, dude”, he replies. He kisses Sean again, a little longer and deeper. “Not like anyone will find out, but we shouldn't care in the first place. Fuck the others. We were always meant to be like this”, he quietly says against Sean’s lips.

“Were we?”, Sean asks in a whisper.

“Yes, Sean. You’re mine… and I’m yours.”

Daniel steals another kiss from his brother. Sean shakily breathes in and out. “Yeah, okay, little cub…”, he answers, his concern slowly dissipating in the face of his brother’s conviction.

***

One evening, Sean’s working late in the garage, trying to get the job done before the next day. His customer needs his car as soon as possible for a work trip, so Sean's hoping to give him a call in the morning already.

His phone is docked in, speakers playing music and Sean humming and singing quietly along with it. He doesn’t notice a group of four entering the garage from the halfway open garage door. Not until he's roughly pulled from under the car and kicked down from his mechanic creeper. Startled he looks up at his aggressors and raises his hands once he notices the gun pointed at him. His heart starts racing like hell and he feels hot and cold at the same time. Fuck. Fuck…

“Where the fuck is the money?! Give us all you’ve got”, one of the guys demands, an open switchblade in his hand. He's wearing a bandana over the lower half his face, presumably to hide his identity. The others are as well.

“It’s… it’s in the safe”, Sean answers. “In the backroom..” Two of the guys leave, probably to check it out. Sean knows they won’t be able to open it without his help. He wants to give Daniel a sign, who’s probably in their room upstairs or in the living room downstairs. He doesn’t know how, without getting himself killed. His anxiety spikes.

“Get the little fucker over here”, one of the guys shouts from the back.

The one with the gun kicks Sean in the side, who gasps and curls up a little from the pain. “You heard him. Get the hell up and no funny shit.”

Sean slowly stands up, holding his aching side. He begins to walk to the back and his eye darts nervously around, looking for a way out. There isn't one, but he does have an idea. It's not like he has much of a choice, so he might as well try. He walks past a storage cart and “accidentally” bumps into it, causing the tool box resting on top of it to fall off, making a huge racket.

“What the hell, dude?!”, one of the guys shouts and punches him hard in the face for his staged clumsiness. Sean almost falls down from the sheer force of it, probably would have, if he didn't get caught by one of the other thugs. He's still seeing stars. His face throbs and he feels something warm and liquid run down his nose.

“S-sorry, man, it was an accident...!”, he apologizes, raising his shaky hands a little. His head is harshly pulled back by his hair, a switchblade held at his throat. Sean gulps, even though he’s pretty sure they won’t kill him before they get the money. It's still not a very comforting thought.

“Is somebody else in the house?”, the man threatening him with the knife asks.

“No- no”, Sean lies.

“Then why the fuck are the lights on, hm? Don't bullshit us, little bastard”, one of the others says and the blade at his throat cuts a little more into his skin.

Sean tenses up, tries to stand completely still, even holds his breath. “It’s... it's just my little brother… he’s just a kid, don’t hurt him... please”, he replies.

The answer seems to satisfy the assholes, apparently believing him and not feeling threatened by a kid. They probably did their research before coming here anyway. “Now open the fucking safe, so we can get this over with.”

Sean's relieved when the blade's removed from his throat. He nods and gets pushed around by the thugs until he's standing in front of the safe. He gets on his knees in front of it. Fuck. Fuck! Was Daniel coming? Or was he not? Did he hear the noise? Did he not? Are they just gonna go, after they have the money? Or are they gonna kill him? How's Daniel gonna deal without him? Is he gonna be okay?

His hands are all sweaty, as he starts to turn the safe combination lock wheel. Once to the right… he breaths in. Once to the left… he breaths out. Twice to the-

“What the-“, the guy with the gun exclaims, as his gun is violently ripped out of his hand by an invisible force. He then starts screaming in pain, as his arm is twisted in an unnatural angle, breaking it. The same happens to the switchblade wielder shortly after, and before anyone else can react and do anything, they’re thrown against each other and a wall, knocking down shelves with books and boxes onto them. It’s complete chaos – the thugs are hysterical, confused and scared shitless. Every time they try to get up, they just brutally get knocked down anew or thrown across the room or a wall.

“It’s fucking demons, man! It’s the fucking devil!”, one of them screams and points at Daniel, who's standing at the entrance of the backroom. His face's contorted with rage, his arm raised and extended. Fingers curled like claws.

Sean sighs in relief and slowly gets up, picking up gun and switchblade. He checks if the gun is loaded (it is), cocks it and then points it at the bastards who just tried to rob them.

“Get the fuck out of here and never come back”, he growls. He glances at Daniel. Nods lightly. Daniel glances back. Reluctantly releases the fuckers.

“Shit!” They quickly get up and scurry out of the garage like frightened cockroaches. Daniel follows them, and with a quick hand movement, lets the garage door fall shut behind them. He then runs back to Sean.

“Sean! Sean, are you okay? You’re hurt!” Daniel exclaims, his hands gently cupping Sean’s bruised and bloodied face. He’s fifteen now and almost Sean’s height.

“It’s okay, enano, I’m okay - thanks to you…”, Sean reassures. He carefully decocks the gun, puts the safety on and stores both the gun and the switchblade on the desk nearby. He then focuses on Daniel, who’s still staring at him with wide, concerned eyes, his shaking hands restlessly fluttering over Sean’s face, shoulders, arms, upper body. Sean grabs them with his own and squeezes them gently, traps them against his chest. He leans against Daniel, head to head. “I’m okay, little cub… just roughened me up a little, nothing I haven’t dealt with before.” He releases Daniel’s hands to put his arms around him and kisses him on the lips. Despite the blood, his little brother immediately kisses back and pushes his lips a little firmer against his.

“Fuck… They could’ve… they could’ve…” Lean arms wrap around Sean’s neck, a hand cupping the back of his head.

“Shhh… baby. Nothing happened. I'm fine.” It’s not until a few minutes later, after they’ve exchanged another few kisses, that Sean realizes how he just called his own brother. Daniel doesn’t seem to care, so neither does he. 

“I love you, Sean…”, Daniel whispers against Sean’s lips, staring straight into Sean’s eye, his gaze still afraid. “I dunno what I’d do, if I lost you…”

Sean shakily breathes in and out. He caresses Daniel’s cheek. “I love you too, enano. You won’t lose me, I promise.” He kisses his little brother another time.

Daniel quickly pulls back. "You can't promise that!" he retorts and he's right of course. Life is unfair like that, one day you've got everything and the next you suddenly got nothing. They’d learned this lesson the hard way. Sean himself had feared for his life just a moment ago, but he firmly pushes those thoughts to the side now.

"I... sorry, you're right... but I know, that I can count on you protecting me... just like you can count on me protecting you. Okay? We look out for each other."

It's silent for a moment. These words seem to do the trick because Daniel slowly nods. "Yes, Sean... I won't let anything happen to you... I won't let anything happen to _us_. Ever. No matter what it takes", Daniel swears. Sean should be worried, considering he’s already seen how far Daniel’s willing to go for the sake of their safety and freedom. Or even just to keep anything from coming between them. Instead he feels strangely comforted by these words.

“Good. Neither will I”, he replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the fanfic so far. Lemme know what you think - feedback is always appreciated! See you soon with the next part. I think it's gonna be another 2-3 chapters by the way.


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My turn", he breathes against Daniel's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there :) next part up! Thanks for the kudos and the super sweet and helpful comments. You guys brighten my day! I had a REALLY hard time with this chapter for some reason, so I hope it doesn't completely suck... :<

Daniel becomes more protective of him after that. He starts doing his homework in the backroom of the shop, when Sean's still working. He starts reading comics and playing on his cellphone sprawled out on the workbench, glancing up every now and then to watch Sean work. Sean can understand, especially after what happened.

But his brother can’t always be there to protect him. He has his own responsibilities: he has to go to school, for one. And he shouldn’t have to look after Sean in the first place. Sean can and wants to take care of himself and he wants to be able to protect his brother as well, even if contrary to him, he doesn’t have telekinesis. He’s only a simple human without powers. So, to do so, he has to count on his physical strength and wits to survive.

He starts running along the beach every morning, he starts lifting weights. He gets himself a punching bag, hangs it up in a corner of the garage and starts training every evening. He bulks up a little. Daniel watches him sometimes. Says it’s kinda hot. The first time, Sean tells him to shut up and laughs. Then he sorta gets into it. He sure as fuck doesn’t complain about the additional after-boxing “workout” with his little brother.

It's a good thing they are vigilant, because they become somewhat of a popular target afterwards. Maybe it's about revenge, maybe it's because nobody believes the guys who tried to rob them only to witness something they can't understand and leave with lighter pockets themselves. They accidentally get involved in a gang war they never wanted to be part of. Daniel becomes more aggressive and ruthless. And so does Sean, after he gets assaulted for the first time when he's at home alone. He doesn't hesitate to use a weapon anymore. He doesn't hesitate to charge "compensation money" anymore, after they've had to deal with this bullshit for the third time. Their safe becomes fuller and fuller. Sometimes it's not money, sometimes it's weapons or drugs. He keeps what he thinks is useful for them and sells the rest. Among other things, he uses the money to get himself a long-needed eye-prosthesis, replacing the simple black eyepatch he'd worn for years.

It's only after they kill one of the gang's leaders, that it finally stops. They never asked for this. Everything they had achieved so far, had been achieved through Sean's hard and honest work, and it's not fair. But when are things ever fair? At this point, they just learn to make the best of it.

They let their guards down a little, but they know the quiet won't last.

***

One morning, it becomes _more_ and Sean doesn't even get a say in it.

He just wakes up moaning and looks down to find Daniel kneeling between his legs, one hand resting on his hip and the other stroking him with practice. He glances up at Sean with a small, cheeky smile on his face, then licks from the bottom of his cock to the top, and envelopes the tip with his hot mouth. He’s sloppy, but enthusiastic as he lightly sucks and works his lips further down his cock. For a moment, Sean's not sure if he's really awake or still dreaming.

He’s probably never been as loud as he is that morning. He’s turned on like hell. His hands run through Daniel’s hair and lightly pull at it. He can't help but move his hips a little against him. Every single brush of lips, tongue and every hint of suction drives him absolutely crazy. Encouraged by his reactions, his little brother just puts even more effort into his ministrations. It’s not the first time Sean has gotten head, and yes, he’s always enjoyed it. But never before has he felt this way about it.

"Come on, Sean... want you to come in my mouth... wanna taste you...", Daniel purrs, the words filthy, just as filthy as his filthy, filthy mouth as he lets his tongue circle Sean's cock tip, before slowly engulfing him in his mouth again.

Sean does come. He comes really hard. And Daniel almost chokes, trying to swallow it all.

"Fucking gross, dude. Tastes like shit", he complains a moment later, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He’s finished in his own hand only seconds after Sean.

Sean’s heart is still pounding like hell and he’s trying to catch his breath. He chuckles after a while, still a little breathless. "Have you been watching porn or something? Or what’s with the pornstar lines", he asks amused, even if he’s still a little befuddled from this unexpected good morning surprise and really intense orgasm.

Daniel blushes. "... I mean... maybe? Needed some inspiration", he admits, while cleaning his hand with a tissue. He crawls up to his older brother and lets himself fall on the bed beside him. He snuggles up against him, laying his head on his shoulder. He lets his hand glide over his torso.

Sean wraps an arm around him and starts to pet his hair. "You shouldn't watch that shit. _Especially_ not on my laptop. I also use it for work and the last thing I need is a virus", he mumbles with a small smile and kisses Daniel's head.

The younger Diaz sighs and rolls his eyes. "I used my cellphone. And you watch that shit all the time too!"

Sean’s silent for a moment. Realizes how long he actually hasn't. How long he hasn't even looked at a woman anymore. Or a man that’s not his brother for that matter. These days all of his sexuality seems to revolve around Daniel and he's not sure how he feels about that. It's fucking wrong, that's for sure. "I haven't in a while", he softly replies. He pulls slightly back to look down at Daniel. The latter glances up at him. Sean leans in to kiss him. Daniel kisses back. He still tastes faintly of cum.

“Don’t act like you didn’t love that”, he quietly teases, playfully nibbling on Sean's bottom lip. He’s smug and satisfied. Sean can’t blame him, after the way he reduced him.

Maybe he should say something. Maybe he should point out, Daniel went too far. That giving his older brother head is definitely wrong. Even more wrong than everything else they’ve been doing together already. But he doesn’t. The thought doesn’t even occur to him right then.

The problem is that things are starting to change.

***

A few weeks later, they’re lying on deckchairs on their porch. They just took a bath in the sea and little droplets of salt water are still glistering on their brown skin. Sean deeply sighs, pushing an arm behind his head to lift it up a little. He gazes to his side. Daniel’s lying right beside him, long, slender body languidly stretched out with the still wet swim trunks clinging to his groin and legs, leaving little to the imagination. Not that Sean needs to imagine anything, considering he knows far too well how Daniel looks without his clothes on.

He’s always tried to hold back and not initiate anything in the hope Daniel would someday just lose interest in him and find someone else… someone better… more fitting than him. Somebody who isn't his own brother… But lately, Sean finds himself staring at Daniel more and more often, as his little brother starts not being so little anymore. He’s just as tall as Sean now, at most an inch shorter. Maybe one day, he’ll be taller than him. His shoulders are getting broader too, his once skinny frame now slightly more muscular and robust, even if still rather lean. His facial features are sharper and his voice deeper.

His little brother is growing up and it makes Sean a little sentimental. It also makes Sean… want.

Things are starting to change. Because now, Sean starts to not follow his own rules anymore. Now he looks at Daniel, and he _wants_. He wants to kiss him, he wants to pull him in his arms. He wants to lie down with him, make out until their lips are sore, leave marks all over his little brother's body. He wants to touch him allover, to go down on him and make him feel just as good as Daniel has made him feel multiple times since that one morning. And sometimes... sometimes Sean actually wants even more. But he doesn't allow that thought. It's wrong.

Something’s seriously wrong with Sean.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer", Daniel interrupts his thoughts. He opens his eyes and looks at him. He raises an eyebrow and a small, playful smile forms on his face.

"... Har har”, Sean fake-laughs and gently shoves Daniel’s leg with his foot. “I wasn't even staring... that much.”

His brother laughs. "It’s okay, Sean. Stare as much as you want.” He slowly sits up, leaning on his elbows. His gaze becomes a little more seductive. “I mean, who could resist this, after all." He waves with a hand along his body and grins over his joke. Even though he's like a hundred percent right and Sean sure as fuck hasn't been resisting much in the last years. Daniel then lets his own eyes slowly and shamelessly wander over Sean's lightly muscled and tattooed body. "Gotta admit, you’re not too bad yourself”, he keeps up the playful act.

“Yeah? Guess we should go out for dinner once, then”, Sean joins in.

“Mh-hm”, Daniel hums in reply, appearing amused, but also intrigued. He looks around, checking no one's there, before leaning over to Sean. He lets his hand run over Sean’s chest and his lips brush against his. Sean's eyelids become heavier. He seeks out more contact, but Daniel pulls back before he can press his lips more firmly against his.

“Or… you know. We could just skip that. And instead, you could just say that you’re horny, so we can get on to the part you actually want…”, Daniel says in a much softer, sultrier tone. His hand provocatively wanders lower over Sean's stomach.

Sean starts feeling a little hot. There's a very interested tingling in his groin. He’s somewhat embarrassed about Daniel’s teasing, but also turned on by it. After all, Daniel's right. He _is_ kinda horny. He really shouldn't, but he really _wants_. He wants Daniel. More and more. The more his little brother grows and isn’t so little anymore. The more he starts asserting himself and making his own decisions, sometimes going as far as taking Sean's own out of his hands. 

Shortly before reaching his swim trunks, Sean puts a hand on Daniel's to stop it from moving even lower. He leans up and kisses Daniel, lips brushing against his brother's and then pushing more insistently against them. He can’t quite contain his hunger. Daniel readily kisses back, but before the kiss can deepen even further, Sean pulls back. They can’t do this out here. "Let's go inside, enano", he whispers. Daniel nods and they both get up, pick up their stuff and go inside.

Only a few steps in and Daniel pushes Sean up against the wall of the living room. They exchange a short, but intense gaze and start kissing again. Sean's hands run over his brother's sun-warmed naked skin. The kiss is hot, wet and there’s a lot of tongue and teeth. Daniel starts to kiss and gently bite along his jaw and neck and Sean lets his head fall back against the wall, closes his eyes. He’s already breathing heavier, as Daniel lowers himself to his knees in front of him and looks up at him through his eyelashes. He puts his hands on Sean’s hips and playfully nuzzles his hardening cock through his swim trunks.

Sean quietly gasps in pleasure, but objects nonetheless: "No... wait..." He returns Daniel’s questioning gaze with half-lidded eyes. He feels hot allover. The younger Diaz looks at him in confusion. Carefully, Sean pulls him up into a standing position again. He kisses him again, this time a little slower and gentler than before. Looks his little brother deep in the eyes. "My turn", he breathes against Daniel's lips. He turns them around and gently pushes a dumbstruck Daniel against the wall. He then slides down to his knees and looks up at his baby brother.

Daniel's eyes are wide in surprise, but he seems excited. Sean lets his hands run over Daniel's thighs up to the waistband of his swim trunks. He slowly lowers them and frees Daniel's semi-hard cock from their confines. Sean licks his lips and looks up again. His brother cards his fingers through his hair, biting his bottom lip. "Yes... yes - _please_ , Sean...", he begs.

Sean leans forwards and playfully nibbles the base of Daniel's cock, before letting his tongue languidly lavish the entire length of it. Once he’s reached the tip, he starts to pay particular attention to the sensitive spot on the underside of Daniel's dick, letting his tongue swirl over it over and over again. A hand joins in to massage the base of his cock in the meantime. He tries to do what he knows feels good on himself.

Daniel's restrained mewls become louder and more insistent in a matter of a minute. 

Sean takes him in his mouth and starts to lightly suck and bob his head up and down his length. His brother moans, rocks his hips a little against him, abandons the rest of himself to the wall behind him. It’s probably the only thing holding him up right now. He pulls at Sean's hair, pushes his head a little more against himself. Then he relents and pets him, as if remembering to be gentle. Sean doesn’t mind the manhandling. He tries to take more of his brother into his mouth. Covers the rest with his hand, moves it in the same rhythm as his mouth. He lets his tongue flicker over Daniel's skin every now and then, he lets him pop out of his mouth with a wet sound to tease him with his lips and tongue. Engulfs him again a moment after and proceeds the same way he was before.

Daniel goes nuts over it. He moans, his hands become rougher again. His hips lightly rocking against Sean. "... S...Sean~...", he whimpers. Sean glances up, without stopping. Daniel’s skin is flushed, a light film of sweat covering him. He meets Sean's gaze and bites his bottom lip.

Sean pulls his own rock-hard and throbbing cock out of his swim trunks and starts to stroke himself. He continues his ministrations, a little more insistent.

Daniel's breath becomes even harsher, the movements of his hips a bit jerkier. His hands fist Sean's hair. "Sean... Sean I'm coming...", he warns. Sean just continues, actually steps it up a notch. He squeezes his eyes shut as he feels Daniel pulsing in his mouth. Daniel was right, it _does_ taste like shit. But it’s Daniel’s. He just made Daniel come in his mouth. It's hot as hell.

He swallows, then licks a few last times over Daniel's cock, while finishing himself off with another couple of harsh strokes. Completely breathless, he then leans his head against Daniel's thigh and tries to catch his breath. Daniel caresses his hair. For a moment there’s only the sound of their frantic breathing. Sean notices, Daniel can barely keep himself up on his shaky legs.

"… That… that was fucking amazing, Sean... thank you", the younger one quietly mumbles after a while. Sean slowly leans back and looks up at him. Daniel looks all over the place in the best way possible. Sean smiles. He wipes his hand on one of their forgotten bath towels and plants a couple of gentle kisses on Daniel's hip and belly, before slowly getting up and pulling Daniel's swim trunks along with him. He adjusts them around Daniel's hips, then fixes his own around himself.

"Yeah, it was", he agrees. He wraps his arms around his brother and softly kisses him. "Just as it's always amazing when you do it for me."

Daniel grins and pulls him closer against himself. His hands run over Sean's back. "Let's do it again later."

Sean chuckles. "Don't get too greedy now", he teases. He doesn't refuse though.

***

Sometimes he wonders what their dad would say if he could see them now. It fills him with dread. Pure unadulterated dread. He’s pretty sure his dad would've never wanted this life for them. Fugitives, holed up in Puerto Lobos, with an impressive criminal record. Having a very much not-so-brotherly relationship with each other. He’d probably be shocked, disappointed. Disgusted.

Sean loved their dad so much. He was such a great dad who had tried to give them the best life they could afford. He likes to remember him. He feels close to him simply from the life he’s leading. In their dad's childhood home, working as a mechanic, using his dad's lighter, cooking his dad’s recipes. So knowing that his dad would disapprove of most of what they are doing is a huge incongruency. He tries to overcome it by thinking his dad would understand. Would tentatively tolerate... but would he?

No. No he wouldn’t.

Sean stands in front of the mirror in the bathroom where he has some privacy. He spends entire minutes simply staring at his reflection. Was it his fault? Was he doing everything wrong? Did he fuck up Daniel? He tries to tell himself Daniel initiated this, but it's a lame-ass excuse. A disgusting excuse. Daniel was only nine years old when this started. And only fourteen when this started for _real_. He was only a child. Sean wasn't.

He did this to his little brother. He did this to them. Somehow.

And the worst thing is, he’s reached a point, where he doesn’t wanna stop this anymore. For years, he’d hoped Daniel would just lose interest and they'd move on with a somewhat normal life each. And now... now he wakes up in the morning with his little brother either wrapped around him or in his arms. He kisses him gently on the lips until he slowly wakes up and sometimes they get each other off first thing in the morning. He works, thoughts occasionally wandering to his little brother, who’s at school. He smiles warmly, when he gets a text message from him shortly after, telling him how bored he is, or how much the math teacher sucks. Or how much he's looking forward to come home. They hug and kiss when Daniel’s finally there, they cook either in turns or together, they dance and hum to the music playing on the radio, swing each other around laughing. They talk about everything and nothing over their dinner. Sometimes they don't talk at all, just exchange a soft gaze. They let the dishes soak in the wash basin and share a cigarette outside, watching the sunset. They hold hands, Sean's thumb brushing over Daniel's skin over and over again. They cuddle up on the couch together, fight over which movie to watch, always end up watching Daniel's choice and then making out through half of it anyway. They go to bed together, playfully pin each other to the mattress, leave marks all over each other's bodies.

It's all so, so fucking wrong.

But kinda perfect nonetheless.

***

It's Daniel's sixteenth birthday. Sean's been thinking about something for a long, long time. He’s still not a hundred percent sure about it, but he has a good feeling. They’re stable right now - they have a home, food, everything they need, and they’re happy. Sean has his own shop anyway and Daniel has become slightly more mature and responsible as well. After everything they've been through, his little brother deserves this.

So when Daniel comes home from school that day, Sean’s super giddy. "Happy Birthday, little cub", he says, hugging the younger Diaz. He gives him a little kiss on the lips, then grins. "I ordered pizza and made you a cake."

Daniel’s smiling from ear to ear, he always loves getting attention, especially from Sean. That hasn't changed over the years. "Wow, really? Awesome! What kinda cake did you make?", he asks.

"Chocolate cake... I mean - I hope it doesn't suck", Sean chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

"The apple pie last time was pretty good too." Daniel drops his backpack and takes off his sneakers.

"Yeah, guess it was acceptable." Sean grins and takes Daniel's hand between his two and caresses it with his thumbs. "Anyway, enano... come with me to the garage, I got you something..."

Excited, Daniel hurries to the garage, dragging Sean along. "What is it? What is it? Did you get me a car?! Holy shit - you totally got me a car, didn't you."

Sean laughs. "Dude... sorry, but it’s not a car..." He _has_ been contemplating fixing up a sweet ride for his brother though.

"But… what then?! Come on, dude, the suspense is killing me."

Sean laughs even more. "We’re literally there. You'll survive for another minute."

They enter the garage and Daniel curiously looks around. Frowns a little, when he sees nothing.

"Okay, stay here and close your eyes. And no peaking." Sean can't help but grin excitedly himself now. Daniel’s _so_ gonna freak.

His little brother good-naturedly rolls his eyes, then closes them. He’s smiling. "Come on, man, hurry up."

Sean goes to the backroom and gently picks up Daniel's surprise. His heart is beating faster from anticipation. He goes back to his brother. "Okay. Open your eyes."

Daniel does. They become comically wide, once he realizes what Sean’s holding. "No... no fucking way, Sean... no fucking way!" A huge smile forms on his face, his eyes sparkle with joy. "You got us a dog?!" He picks up the cute little black mutt from Sean's arms and gently squeezes it against himself. Happy laughter fills the shop. The little pup waggles its tail. It's confused, but pleased over all the attention he's getting. "I can't fucking believe you, man", Daniel says, still grinning widely. "God she’s so cute... what's her name?" He leans his head back to look down at the dog and kisses it on the head.

"That's for you to decide, enano. It's your dog. He’s a little boy though", Sean replies, a warm smile on his face. He steps closer and puts an arm around his brother. He pets the dog between them.

"Hmm... I'll call him 'Chili Pepper'!"

Sean laughs. “Dude, seriously?” Daniel's name choices haven't gotten better. Sean looks back down at the little dog, a grin still lingering on his face. "I guess, that’ll do. Hi little Pepper. Welcome to our modest pack of two.”

Daniel pets the little dog’s head and then lets his hand slide down on top of Sean's. He looks up at him with a big, warm smile adorning his lips. His eyes are a little teary. "Thank you, Sean... this is the best gift in the world... much better than a car..." He leans in and kisses Sean, long and full of love. Sean kisses back just as tenderly.

"You deserve it, little cub", he replies in a soft tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today! The smut is strong in this one. LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. :)


	5. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sean… ? ... I’m sixteen now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's the next part of the fanfic. I bet you already know what's coming, considering Daniel's finally 16, lol ;)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

It’s almost like having a nine-years-old Daniel again. He spends the evenings and the weekends cuddling and playing with little Chili Pepper, trying to teach him all sorts of tricks. He’s super proud when Pepper quickly learns to sit, lie down and give his paw.

He builds him a bed in the garage, the way the puppy can stay with Sean while Daniel’s at school. This has the consequence that Sean and Pepper spend most of the day together, and even though he keeps saying that Pepper is Daniel’s dog, Sean gets more attached to the little mutt than he would like to admit. Pepper sleeps in his basket while Sean works, always warns him with his tiny barks when a customer’s approaching and joins him for his coffee and cigarette breaks on the porch without exceptions. Sean allows him to go outside without a leash but teaches him to stay close by.

Pepper is a fast learner and very attentive. Even if Sean hadn’t thought about it when he got him, he now realizes, the puppy’s probably gonna be a great guard dog once he’s full grown. He grows ridiculously fast too, quickly gaining weight and becoming larger. His paws and ears are still disproportionately big though, implying he still has a long way to go.

Daniel also builds Pepper a bed in the hallway upstairs, right outside of their bedroom. At first, his brother had insisted on letting him sleep with them, but Sean had convinced him otherwise, after reminding him of their almost nightly activities together. They both agreed it would be kinda weird doing it in front of the poor innocent puppy, even if the dog himself probably wouldn’t care. After whining for the first two nights in the hope of being let in, Pepper quickly adapts and seems content to sleep outside.

"Pepper, come on, boy", Sean encourages, as he closes the shop for the day and goes outside to have a smoke. He sits down on one of the chairs on the porch and lights up a cigarette. He takes a deep drag and then slowly lets the smoke glide out of his lungs. Pepper trots back and forth in the sand for a while, before settling for a place in the shade beside Sean’s chair. Sean bends down to pet him for quite some time, then leans back and relaxes.

Daniel should be home soon.

***

Sean tries not to think about it, but he does it nonetheless every now and then. More and more often.

Daniel’s sixteen now.

He remembers far too well what he promised him years ago, even if they haven’t talked about it in ages. Sean’s surprised Daniel hasn't brought it up yet, but he supposes them having such an active and fulfilling sex life anyway has a lot to do with it. It’s not really... necessary. What they have is already amazing. Wrong. So, so wrong. But amazing nonetheless.

Just like in everything else, they’ve grown to know each other so well in that regard too. They can tell with a glance or a touch, if the other’s in the mood. They know exactly what to say and do to rile each other up. They know which parts of their bodies are particularly sensitive. Where to use their hands and where to use their mouths, and for how long. When to kiss, when to bite, when to suck. When to rub, when to scratch, when to grab. How fast to act, how much pressure to apply. They can tell, when the other is close or right about to come.

What they have is already amazing.

And yet... Sean still thinks about it sometimes. Thinks about having even _more_.

He thinks about it when he’s on top of his brother, bodies close, grinding against each other. Daniel’s arms wrapped tight around him, hands clinging to his back or his ass, softly moaning in his ear as their cocks rub against each other.

He thinks about it, when he’s lying on his back, Daniel sitting on his lap. He looks up at him from below, watches his brother work his hand around them both with increasing urgency. Watches him unconsciously start to move his hips up and down, back and forth. He grabs his waist, starts to meet the small movements with his own pelvis.

He thinks about it then, and he imagines what it'd be like, if instead of rocking and rubbing against each other, he’d be _inside_ of his little brother. Have his hot, tight body around him... be as close to him as humanly possible. 

And suddenly he’s not only thinking about it.

He’s craving it.

Afterwards, when they’re lying spent in each other’s arms, he always feels ashamed that he now somehow craves something, he’d denied his brother for so long. Daniel had asked so many times if they could have sex. He had _begged_ him. And now that he doesn’t anymore, Sean _craves_ it.

***

Sean reads up on gay sex when Daniel’s not at home and he has a moment for himself between work. He watches porn to get an idea of it, drifts off and ends up jerking off to the thought of fucking his little brother. Then, he feels horrible about it. He still buys condoms and lube on the next occasion.

He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be thinking about this, making preparations. They haven't even talked about it yet, so why’s he planning ahead already?

He’s pretty sure Daniel still wants it. He’d probably be right on board if Sean brought it up, asked him if he wanted to try.

But why bring it up? Why encourage it? Isn't what they have right now enough? Isn’t what they have right now _bad_ enough? Didn't he fuck up his brother and their brotherly relationship enough already?

Apparently – no. He actually _wants_ to do even more damage. He wants to fuck his own little brother.

Is there a special place in hell reserved for people like him?

***

It's Saturday. Sean only has an appointment in the morning with a customer who passes by to pick up his car. The rest of the day he’s free, so Daniel and him put on their swim trunks, pack some food and drinks in their cooler, pick up Pepper and climb into their car.

They drive for miles and miles, only stop once to switch places, the way Daniel can practice for a while. They arrive at the cliffs, where they were destined to all along. This is a place they go to when they feel like taking a swim in a more secluded area. Despite it being a wonderful place, not many people seem to come here, maybe because it’s in the middle of nowhere. It’s a place where they can tentatively be themselves also when they’re outside. Where they don’t have to hide. No neighbors who could potentially see them. No unexpected and/or unwanted guests to surprise them. Be it customers, friends or… thugs.

They spend the day lying in the sun, taking baths, playing with Pepper. They spend some of it lying in each other’s arms, exchanging lazy kisses.

“Imagine if it was like this all the time”, Daniel says at some point. Gazing past Sean, far into the distance.

It’s hard to imagine a life where they could do this all the time. Just go outside and hold hands, hug, kiss. It’s hard to imagine most people can have this. They see young couples holding hands, hugging and kissing all the time. Be it on the street, on the beach or somewhere else.

But not them. They will never have this. Not as brothers. Not as two guys either. Not everywhere, at least.

In the evening, Sean takes a long, refreshing shower. Then, he sits on his bed, back against the headboard, and draws in his sketchbook. It's late, the light dim, the ceiling fan spinning, making a hypnotical rhythmical noise. He sighs.

The door opens and Daniel steps in, wearing nothing but his boxers, his hair still damp from his own shower. "What's up, dude", he asks with a small grin, then climbs onto the bed beside him.

“Nothing, just drawing”, Sean answers without raising his gaze. Daniel snuggles up against his side. Sean keeps drawing, although he acknowledges his brother’s closeness by slightly leaning against him. “Did you walk Pepper?”

“Yeah. I put him in bed afterwards. He immediately went to sleep. Such a good puppy.”

Sean smiles. “He’s probably beat after today.”

“It was nice though. I think he really liked it too.” Daniel lets a gentle hand run over Sean’s hair, then puts an arm around him and leans his head against his. He looks down at what Sean’s working on. One drawing is of Daniel and Chili Pepper playing fetch in the sand, the sea fading into the horizon in the background. Another is a pretty detailed drawing of Daniel sitting on the hood of their car, wearing nothing but his swim trunks. He’s leaning back on his arms and his eyes are closed, as he looks up to the sky.

“Didn’t even notice you were drawing me”, Daniel remarks.

Sean lets his pencil brush delicately against the paper, accentuating how the wind was caressing his brother’s hair. “You were in that position for so long, I thought you’d fallen asleep to be honest”, he replies.

Daniel laughs. “Shut up. I was enjoying the wind.”

Sean grins. It’s silent for a moment, as he continues to add details to the drawing. The slight bulge of Daniel’s Adam’s apple. The slightly more pronounced ball of his shoulders from leaning back on his arms. The shallow grooves of his abs. One of his swim trunks' legs had ridden up, revealing more of his slender and toned thigh. There was a small bruise on the inside of it that Sean had left there the night before, but it had not been visible from this angle.

"I always look so good on your drawings", Daniel says after a while, sounding thoughtful.

"You always look good, period.”

Daniel snickers. Sean glances up at him. The younger Diaz looks flattered and amused over Sean’s flirting, his chocolate eyes playful as they meet his. He puts his other arm around Sean as well, turning him a little more towards him. Sean takes the hint, closes and puts the sketchbook and the pencil on his nightstand. He fully turns to his brother and puts his arms around him as well.

"You don't need to kiss my ass to get laid, remember? Just asking is enough", Daniel grins, though they both know Daniel loves compliments and praise, attention of any kind, really. Even negative one, over none at all.

"But what if I _want_ to kiss your ass? It’s a really nice ass", Sean asks with a small grin himself. He leans in to softly press his lips against Daniel’s, before starting to place playful little kisses along his jaw and neck.

Daniel laughs, sounding slightly breathless as he tilts his head to the side to give Sean more room. "Uh, Sean… that’s kinda kinky..."

Sean quietly chuckles as well, letting his hands slowly wander over Daniel's soft and warm skin. Over his back, his sides. Over his boxershorts to his thighs. He keeps on kissing his neck, kisses becoming a little more sensual. Hears Daniel’s breath hitch, as he grazes the tender skin with his teeth.

Daniel’s hands go on their own journey. Over Sean’s inked biceps, over his shirt to his shoulders and down his back. Then they slip under it, run along his waistband and up his spine. "Take off your shirt...", Daniel quietly demands, already pushing the black fabric up Sean's torso himself. Sean gradually stops with his ministrations to do it, pulls the shirt the rest of the way over his head and throws it on the floor beside the bed.

Daniel’s gaze lingers on his exposed upper body, his hands quickly finding their way back onto his skin to caress it. His fingertips gently trace the newest black lines running along Sean’s collarbone from his shoulder to his chest. "I love your tattoos... they're so cool…”

Sean had gotten multiple of them over the years, most of them designed by himself. He’d promised Daniel that he’d make a tattoo design for him as well someday, once he was a little older.

“Can’t wait to get my own…" Daniel lets his palms sensually glide over Sean’s tattooed chest, shoulders and arms. “You got your first when you were sixteen… can I too?” He looks up into Sean’s eye.

Sean’s quiet for a moment, thinking it through. Daniel had always wanted a tattoo himself ever since Sean had gotten his second one here in Puerto Lobos. The first one used to be kind of a touchy subject for a while, considering Cassidy had been the one to tattoo him. It didn’t bother Daniel anymore by now. In general, California felt like a lifetime ago for both of them…

He wraps his arms around Daniel and rubs his back. A soft smile forms on his face. "Just tell me what you want, and I'll draw it, okay? Something small though", he concedes.

Daniel beams with joy. “Fuck yeah!”, he exclaims. “We should totally get matching wolf tattoos.”

Sean chuckles, the idea actually appealing to him. “Sounds good.”

They exchange a tender gaze, smiles slowly faltering. Sean leans in. He closes his eyes and initiates a slow-paced, passionate kiss. Daniel melts into the kiss. Two pairs of hands start wandering again. Sean carefully shifts them around, pushes his brother back against the mattress and leans over him, never interrupting the kiss. Daniel goes willingly, spreads his legs and pulls him closer. Fully on top of him. His fingernails gently rake over his back, leaving behind a pleasant tingling. They kiss and kiss and kiss and Sean sighs into the kiss, as he feels Daniel’s cock grow hard against his own. He starts to gently grind against him. Daniel’s hands slip down his back and come to a halt on his ass. He lightly kneads it and pushes him a little harder against himself, increasing the pressure on their groins. They both start breathing somewhat heavier.

“… So… since just asking is enough… you wanna get laid?”, Sean whispers against Daniel’s lips, a playful, slightly lust-befuddled grin adorning his own.

Daniel breathlessly chuckles. “Dunno, Sean. I’m kinda getting into the whole ass-kissing thing…”

Quiet laughter fills the room, but quickly dissipates. Sean braces himself left and right of Daniel, sits up a little. He lets one of his hands glide over Daniel’s chest, paying particular attention to his nipples, teasing them. Daniel pants, his eyelids become heavier. Sean’s hand eventually slips over his brother’s belly and even lower to his groin. He begins to rub the hardness he can feel through the boxershorts in a slow pace. Daniel gasps, curls one of his hands around the arm Sean’s using to brace himself against the mattress. They join lips, their kisses noticeably hotter and wetter now. Sean’s hand slowly slips up and into his brother’s boxers. He pulls him out of them and starts to stroke him directly.

Daniel’s breathing becomes labored. He reaches out and massages Sean through his boxershorts, then impatiently grabs them by the legs and pulls them down. Sean shortly interrupts the kiss and lets go of Daniel to take off his boxers completely and uses the occasion to do the same with his brother’s, slipping them down his long, slender legs. He places a few small playful kisses along his shin up to his knee, before crawling back between his legs.

Daniel’s hand is around him a second later, pumping up and down. Pleasant sparks shoot through Sean’s body, making him pant. He shifts a little closer to his brother again, leans down to share a hungry kiss. He reaches between them, takes up where he left off, mirroring Daniel’s movements. Works his hand over his little brother’s cock until they’re both gasping against each other’s lips. He gently removes Daniel’s hand from around him and instead, takes them both in his own, squeezes them together and starts stroking them at the same time. His little brother moans into his mouth, digs his fingernails in his back. 

The air around them becomes hot and thick as the minutes pass by. Their hips start to accompany Sean’s hand movements, increasing the friction between their cocks. Daniel moans a little louder, claws at Sean’s back, pushes himself up against him.

Sean’s thoughts drift off. He imagines, he's inside his brother instead of rubbing against him. Fucking him. He increases the pressure around their lengths. Shudders and gasps. _Craves_.

"Sean… ?", Daniel breathes, breaking off their sloppy kiss and also interrupting his filthy fantasizing.

“… Yes?” Sean’s hand keeps on squeezing them together, while his hips do the rest of the work.

“I’m sixteen now…”

It’s just a simple statement. But in this context, it strikes Sean like lighting.

It becomes quiet, their movements slowing down and eventually coming to a complete halt. Only the sound of their heavy breathing and the ceiling fan spinning fill the room.

Sean’s heart is racing. He’s thought about this – wanted _\- craved_ this so much, he’s a little overwhelmed Daniel’s finally addressing this. He nods a little, looking his brother deep in the eyes. His voice is low and rough when he replies: "… I know."

Daniel leans up to lick his lips. “… Want you to fuck me… wanna feel you inside me… please", he hotly whispers against them.

Sean feels a brand-new wave of arousal wash over him, clouding his lust-befuddled mind even further. His arms suddenly feel weak as he leans over his brother. Daniel’s words keep echoing in his head, over and over again. So dirty and so… so hot. He releases a shaky breath, he wasn’t aware he was holding. He slowly starts nodding again. "... Okay", he agrees in a whisper. A short silent pause follows.

"… Really?", Daniel asks, somewhat surprised. He doesn’t know Sean has been hoping Daniel would bring this up since weeks. Reading up on it, watching porn about it and jerking off to the thought of fucking his own little brother. Even going as far as already buying the necessities “just in case”... He doesn’t know Sean was fantasizing about fucking him literally a moment ago. Who can blame Daniel for his incredulity, after the years he’s spent arguing and begging for them to have sex without success? And now, “simply asking”, seems to go both ways…

"… Yeah, really. Just... Let’s go slow and tell me if it hurts or you don’t like it, okay?", Sean softly instructs.

"… Okay", Daniel replies, still sounding a little incredulous. A bright grin forms on his face, as it all slowly sinks in. "God… finally! I've wanted this forever."

Sean smiles. It feels surreal to him as well. He leans down to share a small kiss. The mood has changed a little. They’re both still turned on like hell, but now there’s also a certain kind of excitement that isn’t of sexual nature.

Slowly, he pulls back from his brother’s embrace to sit on his heels. He opens the drawer of his nightstand and pulls condoms and lube out of it. Daniel watches him and raises an eyebrow.

"When did you get this stuff?", he asks, sounding smug.

"… A while ago", Sean admits, shamefully lowering his gaze. He opens the bottle of lube and squeezes some of the slippery substance on his fingers. He shifts a little back on the bed.

"You've totally been thinking about fucking me, haven’t you", Daniel teases, angling and spreading his legs a bit more. He feels little to no shame at all anymore, after how often they’ve been intimate over the past two years.

"… Totally haven’t," Sean mumbles, unconvinced and unconvincingly. His eye flitters between Daniel’s legs. He licks his lips, his mouth suddenly very dry. Daniel’s ass had always been off limits to him, a rule he had of course enforced himself. And now he's about to break it… he slowly reaches out.

Daniel snickers, then bites his bottom lip as he feels Sean's hand against his ass. The other hand gently starts stroking his dick again. Sean's lubed-up fingers carefully rub first around and then over Daniel's entrance and he catalogues each and every one of his brother’s reactions to his touches. The way he seems to tense up a little and hold his breath. The way his hands curl around the sheet.

Sean waits until Daniel seems to relax a little, keeps on stroking his dick and rubbing between his legs. Then, he starts applying more pressure, feeling his brother’s hole give in to him and slowly allowing his finger inside. Daniel’s breath hitches. Sean glances up at him. His brother looks down, a light blush covering his cheeks.

He’s so incredibly tight and hot. Sean shakily breathes in and out. His gaze returns to where his finger disappears inside of Daniel’s body. He starts moving it a little around – exploring the soft flesh gripping him. He remembers the research he did and looks for Daniel’s prostate. He finds a small bump after a while of exploration, tentatively rubs it.

Daniel slightly clenches around his finger and gasps. "This feels real good... do it again, Sean...", he breathes.

Sean does, keeping on stimulating that one sensitive spot he read about online and apparently driving Daniel crazy with it, who closes his eyes, tilts his head back and pants. He twitches and whimpers every time Sean’s finger becomes a little more insistent.

The hand around Daniel’s cock, by then almost idle, starts becoming a little more active again, as Sean carefully slips another finger inside his brother. The latter pliantly adapts around the new intruder, moaning a little louder as Sean starts fingering him again. "S... Sean~…"

Sean slowly inhales and exhales. Swallows heavily. It feels like a fever dream as he watches himself work his brother’s tight body open in preparation of fucking him. Daniel's legs around him are tense and twitch every time Sean thrusts his fingers against his prostate. His belly keeps fluttering, already covered by a few droplets of precum. Sean’s gaze slowly wanders up over his brother’s body to his face. His skin is flushed and covered in a light film of sweat. His bangs are sticking to his brow.

"... Sean, come on...", he urges full of need.

Sean pauses for a moment, completely still apart from his labored breathing. Then, he gently pulls his fingers out of Daniel and removes his hand from around his dick. "O-okay... but slow...", he replies and is surprised by how hoarse his voice sounds. He realizes, he's rock-hard and throbbing alone from touching his brother this way. He still forces himself to be patient and carefully unwraps and puts on a condom. He spreads another bit of lube on his cock for good measure. Feels Daniel’s eager gaze on him all the while. Lastly, he moves up the bed and positions himself between Daniel's welcoming legs.

The latter immediately pulls him closer. "Finally", he says, giddy and impatient. He leans up to press his lips against Sean’s.

Sean kisses back with the same enthusiasm. “Relax now…”, he whispers against Daniel’s mouth. He shifts another bit closer and guides himself to Daniel's ass. Slow and careful, he pushes against him until he breaches him and starts slipping into him. Extreme tightness and heat engulf him and he can’t help but gasp into Daniel's mouth, who loudly gasps himself and buries his nails in his back. Sean bottoms out and then stills. He’s panting and his arms are shaking a little, as he holds himself up over his brother. Completely overwhelmed. Nothing could’ve prepared him for how incredibly good it’d feel to finally be inside him.

"... you... you okay, baby?" Sean asks, when he notices Daniel's eyes are still squeezed shut and his hands clawing at his back.

The younger one slowly releases his breath and starts to relax a little. "... y-yeah... I’m okay", he replies. He opens his heavy-lidded eyes and looks at Sean. He bites his bottom lip and tentatively pushes his hips against his, making them both gasp again. “… feels good."

Sean studies his brother’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort. He doesn’t find any. So he leans down to press a gentle, but also desiring kiss on Daniel’s lips. “Tell me if I should stop, okay? If it hurts or you don’t like it.” He carefully starts to move inside of his brother, a million signals of pleasure traveling up his spine. They both immediately breathe heavier.

“Don’t want you to stop”, Daniel assures, his voice low and rough. His hands glide down Sean’s back, a little gentler than they were a moment before. Encouragingly rub his ass, accompanying the movements of his hips.

Sean can’t remember the last time he had intercourse with someone. Being inside of someone again, feeling this tight heat around him, the friction when he moves… that feeling alone is simply amazing, especially after all this time. But being inside of Daniel? Being inside of his little brother, so incredibly close... It's almost like the world stops turning for a moment. He zones in on the sight, sound and feel of his baby brother. He forgets everything. Everything that’s ever happened to them, everything that's been taken from them. And everything that might happen in the future. None of it matters anymore.

Especially not that they are brothers and as brothers they shouldn’t be doing this.

He kinda wishes this moment could last forever. And at the same time, he’s barely keeping it together, already longing for sweet relief. Sean doesn’t think he’ll last long. He’s never felt this way before, no matter with whom he’s had sex before and how good it was. It all fades away in comparison. Nothing can compete with being with the person he loves and cherishes most in the world.

Maybe Daniel’s right, and they were always meant to be like this.

"Love you so much, my little cub...", Sean breathlessly whispers against Daniel's lips and starts thrusting a little faster into him. He’s not particularly fast and he’s not particularly rough, but he doesn’t need to. It’s driving them both nuts nonetheless. Daniel clings to his back, holds him close, pulls him even closer. He’s breathing hard - really hard - he’s panting. And he moans and whimpers every time Sean slides fully back in, his body shifting slightly up and down on the sheets with every thrust. "Love you so much too, Sean...", he answers between gasps and sloppily kisses him.

Sean’s getting closer and closer, and he can tell, so is Daniel. His brother becomes a little louder, his moans more insistent and wanton. He holds onto Sean for dear life, his body repeatedly tensing up, twitching and shivering. They barely even kiss anymore, just a clumsy rubbing of lips and tongues against each other in between panting. Sean braces himself more firmly against the bed, leans up a little and reaches between them with his free hand. He starts to rub Daniel's cock to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Daniel suddenly tenses up allover, loudly whimpers and then he’s coming, spilling himself all over his belly and Sean's hand. He clamps down hard on Sean's cock still inside him, who surprised over the sudden increased tightness, groans himself. It takes him only a few more thrusts to get over the edge after that. He buries himself deeply in his little brother while the most intense mind-blowing orgasm he's ever experienced rolls over him and leaves him heaving and shaking on top of him. Carefully, he lowers himself onto Daniel, supporting himself on his arms to not squish the younger one. He nuzzles the side of his head, completely dazed. He just lies there for a while, face hidden against his brother’s neck, waiting for his frantic heartbeat to slow down, and trying to catch his breath. Daniel holds him, hands running over his hair and back in soothing motions, still panting himself.

"Wow, man...", Daniel finally exclaims, once they've both calmed down a little. He seems to be too speechless to muster any further words. His voice is hoarse and still a little breathy.

Sean weakly chuckles, sympathizing. "’Wow’, indeed", he agrees, noticing how rough he sounds himself. He sighs deeply, then leans up and very carefully pulls back and out if his brother, who reluctantly releases him to let him. Sean removes the condom, trying not to make even more of a mess. Then, he cleans them both up with the tissues on the nightstand. He gently wipes between Daniel’s legs and checks for any signs of injury. His little brother pliantly let's himself be manhandled and cleaned, lazily watching what Sean’s doing. Nothing seems amiss, and Daniel sure as hell never seemed to be in pain during the whole ordeal.

"Can you throw this in the trash?" Sean asks, raising his hands with the used condom and soiled tissues.

“Sure.” Daniel flicks his wrist and let's everything fly neatly into the trashcan beside the small desk in the room. He looks exhausted, but also very happy and satisfied. "Wish we'd done this way earlier", he says and pulls a thin blanket over his legs.

Sean smiles and lies back down beside his brother. He slips under the blanket with him and puts an arm around him. "You were way too little back then. I probably would've hurt you and then it wouldn't have been this great", he replies, petting Daniel's tousled hair.

"Hm... I dunno... maybe. It _did_ feel kinda weird for a moment, in the beginning… but I really liked it..." Daniel reflects. He turns around in Sean’s arms the way they are facing each other and, puts his own arms around him. He leans in to softly kiss Sean on the lips. "Let's do it again tomorrow morning, yeah?"

Sean quietly laughs: his brother, ever the insatiable. "Let's see how you feel first, buddy." He presses another gentle kiss on Daniel’s lips.

Daniel good-naturedly rolls his eyes. "Geez, I'm fine. You always worry way too much. I’m not ten anymore, you know?"

Sean places his hand on Daniel’s cheek, caressing it. He stares deep into his warm chocolate eyes. "I know, enano… It’s just… you’re still my little brother… will always be… and I don’t wanna hurt you."

Daniel’s quiet for a moment, then puts his own hand on Sean's. His thumb rubs back and forth over the back of Sean’s hand. “You didn’t hurt me… you _never_ hurt me… and I know, you never will…”, he reassures in a soft tone. He leans in and tenderly rubs the tips of their noses against each other, before letting his lips brush against Sean’s.

Sean closes his eyes. Holds his breath and gently returns the kiss. He feels like they’re talking about something else.

Despite everything, he's calm, happy and content. He wonders, if what they share is really so wrong. He just wants to be with his brother. The one person he loves above anything else in the world and would do anything for. Would die for in an eye blink.

What’s so wrong about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yup. They finally did it. :3 I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think the next one will be the last one. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and wholesome feedback! <3


	6. Another Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something’s wrong with Daniel. Something’s wrong with Daniel, and no – it’s not the fact that he’s in love with his older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Man, I'm so sorry for making you wait this long... This chapter became thrice as long and completely different from the way it was back when I initially wrote it. So I struggled a lot with it and also barely found time and inspiration between work... :<
> 
> We've finally reached the last chapter. This fanfic turned out waaay longer than I expected it to. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy... I'm really kinda nervous about this chapter.

“Wake up, Sean! Breakfast’s ready.”

Sean hums and stirs, then slowly opens his eyes. He’s greeted by the sight of his brother grinning widely and holding a cup of coffee in his face. “Woah”, Sean quietly exclaims. He starts to sit up and Daniel shifts back a little to give him space. Sean rubs the sleep out of his eyes and gazes between the coffee cup in Daniels’ hand and Daniel himself, who’s wearing Sean’s shirt of the night before and a pair of boxers. The younger Diaz once again holds the cup up, and this time, Sean takes it.

“I made waffles – look!” Daniel turns around and gets two plates with waffles from the nightstand.

“That's awesome, dude…”, Sean says, still a little sleepy. A dopey smile forms on his face. “Man… what time is it? How long have you been up?” The plate with the waffles on his lap, Sean takes a sip of his coffee.

“Almost eleven, sleepyhead. I got up an hour ago.” Daniel shifts until he’s resting with his back against the headboard besides Sean. They drink their coffee and eat their waffles in silence. Well, except for Chili Pepper’s little whimpers, who’s begging for a piece with his head resting on the edge of the bed.

Both the coffee and waffles are just the way Sean likes them, with the right amount of sugar, milk and syrup. He chuckles. “Such a sap. Bringing me breakfast in bed and all”, he teases.

“Shut up! I was hungry and you were sleeping forever”, Daniel retorts, flustered.

Sean just laughs again, a warm feeling in his chest. “You’re so cute, enano.” He leans in to press a sweet and sticky kiss on Daniel’s lips. Despite his brother’s glare and soft groan, he doesn’t hesitate to kiss back. “I love this... Thank you.” Daniel’s features soften, his face displaying a more pleased kind of embarrassment. A small bashful smile.

They finish having breakfast, chatting a little about their plans for the day. They need to clean up the place a little and do laundry, but that’s all. Daniel gives a piece of his waffles to Chili Pepper. It’s no wonder the puppy’s always begging for food when they’re eating, considering Daniel always _does_ feed him... Once he’s had his fill, he seems to settle down though, curling up on the carpet.

“You done?”, Daniel asks him, putting his cup and their empty plates back on the nightstand. He holds his hand out for Sean’s cup, who hands it over. A second later, he’s swinging his leg over Sean’s lap. Sean widens his eyes in surprise, but instinctively puts his hands on Daniel’s hips.

“Dude, what are you doing?”, he asks, although it’s pretty obvious.

“Let’s fuck again, okay?”, Daniel replies.

“... Gotta say, the breakfast in bed was a nice touch”, Sean teases again, amused.

This time, Daniel grins as well. “I'm a master seducer, I know.” He puts his hands on Sean’s shoulders and pushes him back against the headboard. He then leans down and kisses him. Sean’s hands run over his back. “Let’s do it like this, this time, yeah?” Daniel breathes against his lips, emphasizing what he means by rocking his hips up and down against Sean’s a little. Sean’s hands stop.

The mere thought is hot as fuck, Sean’s not gonna lie. Heat wanders to his cheeks and his crotch, a familiar tingling and throbbing announcing an incoming boner. Kinda embarrassing how quick he gets hard, when Daniel says or does shit like that. “You sure… you sure you’re up to it already, after yesterday? Doesn’t it hurt?” he still asks.

Daniel kisses him again, the kiss already a little hotter and wetter. “Nah, man, I’m good to go, come on.” He takes his shirt off and starts pulling his boxers down as well. Sean watches, turned on. He chuckles, a little breathless.

“Slow down. We still gotta prep you and all…” His hands wander over Daniel’s bared skin.

The latter pushes the blanket covering Sean up to the hips to the side, exposing the rest of Sean’s still naked body. “Do we have to…? You already did yesterday…”, Daniel whines, already starting to stroke him.

“Yes. Every time we do this. Trust me, it’s better if we go slow… especially for now.” He bites his bottom lip, distracted by Daniel’s nimble fingers. They’re both so hard already, it’s a little ridiculous. He reaches for the lube and condoms in the nightstand drawer and notices Pepper sleeping on the carpet. “Pepper’s still here”, he points out, feeling somewhat awkward.

Daniel gazes to the side as well, his hand pausing. “He’s sleeping. I doubt he cares.”

There’s a moment of silence. “… I guess. But if he stares, you’re bringing him outside, man.”

The younger Diaz laughs. “Agreed.”

***

Sean's not surprised Daniel takes a liking to riding him like he just signed up for the next bullriding tournament. It shouldn’t be as fucking hot as it is though, that’s for sure.

The first few times his brother takes the reins, Sean musters up enough brain cells to remind him to slow down and be careful. It’s hot as hell, but not worth Daniel getting hurt over. The first few times Daniel listens. Then, he stops. So, Sean stops reminding him as well.

Sometimes it’s a sensual dance, Daniel on his lap, his hips moving like he’s been doing this all his life. Tummy and thighs flexing, as he rides Sean, his eyes never leaving his. Sean clings to him, feels his self-control slipping. Feels _all_ control slipping. Gives it up. Rejoices in the feeling. He lets Daniel pin his hands to the mattress on top of his head. Sometimes with his own, sometimes with his powers. He moans – his moans almost pained, fragile and weak. But so, so full of want.

Sometimes it’s a sweet embrace, Sean on top of the younger Diaz, rocking gently into him. A slow increase in pace until they both reach their climax, lips locked and hands holding desperately onto each other.

One time, it’s rough. Sean bends Daniel over the desk in the backroom of the shop and holds him down against it. His brother whimpers, moans, cries out, encourages him, and asks him for more, more, more, and it isn’t until after it’s over – rather quickly - that Sean feels horrible about it and asks the younger one if he’s alright, if he hurt him. “Dude, that was hot as hell”, is Daniel’s simple reply. It's not the last time it happens.

They have sex regularly, but not necessarily always like this. Often, it’s just as it was before – a mutual handjob in the shower, a blowjob on the couch, grinding against each other in bed on a lazy school night.

They run out of condoms one weekend. Daniel tells him it doesn’t matter, questions why they need them in the first place. Sean pauses to think about it. His brother’s got a point. They never use them again.

***

At this point, Sean’s literally having a fully fleshed out romantic and sexual relationship with his brother. To the point, when some of his flirtier customers ask him if he's got a girlfriend, he hesitates. He doesn’t. And even excluding the likely homophobic reactions should he say something along the lines of actually being in a relationship with another dude, he can’t ever admit being in a relationship with his _brother_. They’ve built themselves a home in Puerto Lobos. He doesn’t wanna screw it up by having people find out about them. They would make their life hell. Not only thugs would be after their ass. Nobody would understand.

Nowadays, that’s the only thing reminding Sean that all of this is actually really fucking wrong. It reminds him they still have to be careful, still have to keep this within their four walls or check twice that nobody’s there.

Not Daniel though. Daniel becomes more and more careless.

***

It starts with small things and then it escalates. As usual.

It starts with simple remarks. Well, Daniel had been making those for a while already, Sean just hadn’t been paying attention to them so far. Daniel looks at a couple holding hands on the street and says: “Wish we could too.” Or, they go out for a drink at the disco-bar on the beach a few miles away, a girl gathers all of her courage to ask his brother to dance and he replies: “Sorry, but I’m already taken.” Then he drags Sean onto the dance floor, invisible among the mass of bodies. Sean still feels like everyone’s watching, as he stiffly let’s himself be swung around by his brother.

Sean doesn’t worry too much about it. It’s harmless. He shares Daniel’s thoughts: wishes they could hold hands on the street as well, wishes they could hold each other while they dance, kiss. Wishes he could tell the pretty girl at the local supermarket who keeps writing her cellphone number on his receipts that he’s in a relationship.

He doesn’t really worry about it until they go out for dinner one evening. They’re sitting at one of the small tables outside, a candle between them. They’re waiting for their pizzas, light music and chatting around them. It’s the usual pizzeria they go to every other week, just fifteen minutes from their house. And yet, that evening it feels different. It feels different because Daniel’s dressed up nicely, it feels different because he’s been shamessly flirting with Sean all evening.

And it feels different, because when Sean’s looking around, he suddenly feels Daniel’s hand on his on the table. An extremely familiar warm weight. He still startles. Looks down at their hands, then at Daniel. Then he nervously looks around, before pulling his hand back.

“Dude… what the hell?”, he asks in a whisper. Daniel looks embarrassed, insecure for a moment. Even a little hurt. Then his features harden.

“Relax. No one’s paying attention to us”, he replies, defiant.

Sean stares at him. Stares at the hand a few inches from his. He takes a sip of his beer to give his hand something to do and also get a moment to think this through.

“Not here… you know that”, is all he manages to come up with.

Daniel slowly pulls his hand back. Takes a healf-hearted sip of his own beer. “Whatever”, he mutters and despite his cheeky tone, he looks crestfallen. His shoulders slump.

Sean takes another sip of his beer. Feels bad. Really bad. He gazes to the side. Sees the couple at the table next to theirs laugh and hold hands. Sees them lean over to share a small happy kiss.

Not them though. They can never have this.

***

“Is that your little brother?”, his customer asks Sean, while he’s bent over the engine of her car. She’s been here before. Usually for small issues. She introduced herself as Gloria to him after the second time. She’s around his age, he assumes. Tall, slender, pretty.

“Yeah”, Sean answers and follows her gaze to Daniel, who’s sitting on the floor on the other side of the garage, reading a comic. Chili Pepper is curled up beside him, sleeping. His brother looks up and meets Sean's gaze. Glances at Gloria, then back at him. Frowns.

“Aw. I'd never seen him before. How old is he again?” Gloria leans on the car beside him.

Sean goes back to focusing on the engine bay. He’s pretty sure the only issue is the air filter, which looks old and clogged. It’s time for a change. “Yeah, usually he's still at school around this time. Teacher’s ill. He’s almost seventeen”, Sean replies. He starts to remove the air filter. He might have a fitting replacement around.

“You guys look so alike – both so handsome. Must run in the family, eh?” Gloria giggles. Sean looks up at her. She bashfully smiles at him. Sean looks back down. This is not good.

“Don’t say that too loud. Wouldn’t wanna feed his huge-ass ego”, Sean humorously says in a hushed tone. More like: don’t let yourself be heard hitting on me unless you want to end up with some broken bones and mental trauma. She laughs, amused. Shifts a little closer to him. Sean clears his throat. Holds up the air filter between them. “It’s the air filter. It’s really old and dirty. I’ll check if I have a fitting replacement around. Otherwise, I’ll have to order one”, he tells her.

“Oh… okay”, she answers, looking between the filter and him. A small smile still on her face. “Is that bad? I have no clue about this stuff.”

“Don’t worry, it’s really no big deal. Be right back…”, Sean announces, then walks to the back. He hears Daniel get up and follow him. Sean sighs. He already knows what’s coming. He places the air filter on the drawer and leans against it. A second later, Daniel’s caging him against it from behind.

“Dude, stop flirting with that chick! I’m literally a few feet away”, he hisses.

“I’m not flirting with her”, Sean calmly replies. He turns around and looks at his brother. Jealousy is written all over him. He doesn’t know why Daniel’s still so jealous all the time. It’s not like Sean gives him a reason to anymore. Daniel puts his hands on Sean's hips. Steps closer.

“She’s been staring at your ass the whole time”, Daniel grumbles, glancing to the side.

Sean chuckles. Puts his own hands on Daniel’s back and rubs it a little. “She has?”

Daniel pouts. “It’s not funny… Just finish whatever you gotta do and then make her go… or I will.” He glares at Sean. “And stop flirting!”

Sean rolls his eyes. “Dude, I told you I’m not flirting. She is.” He stares at his possessive little brother. A few years ago, it used to annoy him so much, when Daniel had one of his jealous outbursts like this. Now he just sighs, smiles and leans in. Gives his little brother a small kiss on the lips. “Stop being jealous over nothing. You know you have no reason to. You're my little cub after all.”

Daniel lowers his gaze, seemingly ashamed. He lets his hands run over Sean’s sides to his back and leans a little further into the hug. “I know...”, he softly says. “I just hate the way she looks and talks to you right in front of me. You’re mine…”

Sean quietly snorts. “She doesn’t know that though... Give her a break.”

It’s silent for a moment. Sean tilts his head a little to the side. “Come on. No more pouting.” He frees himself from the embrace to turn around and look for the replacement. He assumes the conversation is over. Daniel stops him though, pushes him back against the drawer. Sean frowns, a slightly irritated and questioning look on his face.

“She should though”, Daniel says, and for a moment Sean’s not even sure what his brother means until it dawns on him. “She should… and I hate that I always have to act like you’re not… _Everyone_ should know. Wish we didn't have to keep it secret like this. Getting kinda sick of it.”

Sean’s features soften, as he processes his brother's words. “… I know, enano… me too. But we have no choice…” He cups Daniel’s cheek and caresses it with his thumb. Leans in to press gentle lips against his. The younger Diaz kisses back and immediately resumes the kiss, when Sean tries to pull back. Over and over. He even starts to place playful kisses along Sean's chin, jaw and neck. “Come on, man, I gotta get back to work,” Sean chuckles and half-heartedly complains. Daniel's quite in a mood today.

Then, Daniel latches his mouth onto his neck. Sean quietly gasps at the unexpected feeling of Daniel’s teeth sinking into his skin. Not enough to break it or really hurt, but enough to leave a bruise for sure. It sends an uncalled for shiver down his back and he instinctively leans his head a little to the side to give his brother more playroom. Curls his fingers around Daniel’s shirt. Until he realizes what’s happening. Then he pushes his brother off himself. “Dude, did you just-“, he breaks off, reaching up to touch his neck. Feels the light indents and the warm and slightly swollen skin between them. He stares at Daniel, incredulous. Daniel stares back, insecure. “What the fuck, Daniel? She’s gonna notice I suddenly have a hickey I sure as fuck didn’t have a moment ago!” Sean's heart’s racing. His hand's shaking a little, as he lowers it from his neck.

“Uhm.. duh…”, Daniel replies, sounding less confident than he probably meant to. He lets go of Sean, still looking insecure, but also a little smug. He steps back and leans against the desk behind him. Lowers his gaze. Picks up the old baseball on it and starts throwing it back an forth between his hands.

“We’re brothers. Nobody can know. Nobody will understand”, Sean points out. Daniel gazes to the side. Doesn’t reply, just shrugs. Sean shakes his head, still incredulous. Maybe a little alarmed. He thinks about the occasional remarks regarding the secrecy of their relationship Daniel had been making lately. The little gestures. He takes a deep shaky breath. He doesn’t have time for this now. He turns around and looks for a fitting air filter. Is glad when he quickly finds one. He grabs it and returns to the front, where Gloria’s waiting, looking down on her phone.

“Sorry, took a moment to find the right one…”, he lies, hoping he doesn’t sound and look as shaken as he feels.

Gloria smiles. “No problem”, she assures. Her eyes are friendly. Too friendly. Sean averts his gaze. Turns to the car and leans over its opened hood, hoping she won’t notice whatever mark Daniel left on his neck. He quickly replaces the filter, putting the new one back in its place and closes the car’s hood.

“Alright, all done”, he smiles tight-lipped at her. She smiles back. Her eyes fall on Sean’s neck. Her smile falters, as her expression changes, reflecting surprise and confusion. Sean’s smile falters as well. Hopefully, she just thinks she didn’t notice before. Hopefully. Sean looks down at his hands, resists the urge to fidget. “It’s… uh… 480 pesos. 305 for the filter and 175 for the service…”, he says, feeling the most vulnerable he has in a long, long time.

“Oh – sure”, she answers. She quickly reaches into her purse and pulls out 500 pesos. “Keep the change, yeah?”

“Thanks… thanks a lot. Have a nice afternoon”, Sean nods and takes the money.

She hesitates a moment. “You too”, she then wishes. Without smiling. She gets into her car and leaves. Sean steps to the side and watches her. Then he glances at Daniel, who returned to sitting on the floor with Chili Pepper. Daniel ignores him and throws the baseball for Pepper to catch.

Sean closes the shop early and doesn’t wait for his brother to come along, as he leaves the garage.

***

“Sean…? I’m sorry about… you know…”, Daniel apologizes later.

Dinner had been tense. Daniel had acted like nothing was wrong and Sean had been quiet, barely paying his brother’s chatting any attention. He was trying to figure out how to bring up what had happened without outright starting a fight. It had been a while since they’d legit had a fight and Sean wasn’t keen on changing that. But there's no question Daniel fucked up. Fucked up hard. And that this needs to stop before it gets worse.

Sean cleans up the kitchen and then goes outside for a smoke, Pepper tagging along. It’s dark already, only the crescent moon and stars providing some light. He’s sitting in one of the deckchairs, when he hears Daniel step outside, and then the mumbled apology. Sean takes a deep drag of his cigarette, before glancing at his brother. He lightly shakes his head. “Not sure what the fuck you were thinking”, he replies, maybe a little harsher than necessary.

It’s quiet for a moment. Maybe he took Daniel off guard. It’s been a while since he’s reprimanded him like this, after all. It’s been a while since Daniel’s done anything this stupid and reckless too, though. Contrary to what he was expecting, his brother just puts an arm around his neck and sits down on his lap. He steals his cigarette from him and takes a whiff. Sean closes an arm around his waist, but his expression remains stern.

“Sean, come on… I said I’m sorry… look, I wasn’t thinking at all”, the younger Diaz replies. He takes another drag of the cigarette, a slightly longer one than the last one, and coughs lightly. Then he holds the cigarette in front of Sean’s face, who takes it back between his own fingers.

“No shit.” He takes a last drag from the cigarette, before stubbing it out in the ashtray on the small table. He closes his eyes when he feels his brother’s fingers card through his hair. He puts his second arm around Daniel as well and leans his brow against the side of Daniel’s head. The tension he had been carrying around ever since the incident in the garage begins to slowly dissipate. He can’t help it.

Daniel’s puts his fingers under his stubbly chin and gently tilts his head up. A moment later, there's a pair of soft lips on Sean’s and his brother shifts a little on his lap to snuggle up even more against him. Sean’s arms close a little firmer around him, as he kisses back. He never can resist Daniel long.

“Sorry… it won’t happen again, I promise…”, Daniel whispers against his lips. Sean opens his eyes and his gaze meets Daniel’s. He’s got this kicked puppy look on his face and it’s just not a fair fight. But they definitely still need to talk about it.

“Enano... you’ve been acting weird lately… what’s wrong with you? You know we can’t do this kinda stuff. We’re not like the others… we’re brothers. Can't take this kinda risk.” Sean finally says.

Daniel pulls up his legs and curls against him. He doesn’t really fit that well in Sean’s lap anymore, now that he's just as tall as him. He still tries all the time. “I know that... still wish we could. It fucking sucks having to hide this all the time… and I hate the way girls always look at you… talk to you… touch you… right in front of me", Daniel replies after a while and sighs deeply.

Sean’s quiet for a moment. Unsure what to say. He breathes slowly in and out. Rubs Daniel’s side. “I hear you… but you know why we have to do it… you know this is…”, he trails off. Glances to the side. _This is wrong_. This isn’t normal. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be. Siblings aren't supposed to have romantic and sexual relationships. This is wrong. So very, very wrong. Words he had thought a million times before. Said multiple times as well. He hesitates now. Torn between what he knows is true and what he has come to terms with over the years. It simply doesn’t feel that wrong to him anymore as it used to. He doesn’t mean it anymore when he says it, even when he knows it to be a hundred percent true. His heart simply isn’t into it. And how could it? How could it, when Daniel holds his heart in the palm of his hand.

“It’s not wrong”, Daniel retorts. He puts his hands on Sean’s cheeks, forces him to look at him. “It’s not wrong, Sean, and I’m so fucking sick and tired of you telling me it is, even after all this time – after – after everything. We're brothers, so what?! What's the big deal?! Why can’t we just be happy?!”

Sean’s taken aback by the sudden emotional outburst, staring at Daniel with wide eyes. “Dude, chill out. … Come… come on, not out here", he whispers after while. Because yeah, it’s dark, but if they start shouting, their neighbors might still hear it.

Daniel glares at him, but then releases him and stands up. Pepper's quick to follow the younger Diaz inside. Sean sighs heavily and then gets up as well. Inside, he closes the sliding door and glances at Daniel sitting on the couch, the puppy lying beside him with his head on his thigh. Daniel’s still pouting while he pets him.

Sean deeply breathes in and out. Calm. He needs to stay calm. “Look. I get it. I feel the same. I love you. I love this. I love what we have. It doesn’t feel wrong. It feels good. It feels right. But at the end of the day we both know damn well this _is_ wrong. We’re brothers. Brothers shouldn’t… they shouldn’t do this. Nobody else will understand this. It might not be wrong to us, but it is to everyone else”, he says in a soft tone.

“I don’t give a fuck about everyone else", Daniel mutters. He looks up from Pepper and meets Sean’s gaze. “Do you even hear yourself?”, he then asks, and Sean frowns, confused. He slowly approaches his brother on the couch, sits down on the side that isn’t occupied by their dog. “Wanna know what’s wrong? Killing is wrong. Stealing is wrong. Selling illegal shit is wrong. Bribing cops is wrong. Yet I never hear you argue about _that_.”

A few seconds pass by in a stunned silence. Sean didn’t expect Daniel to go _there_. He’s not proud of any of the things Daniel’s listed. He wishes they could’ve avoided all of it – every time. But they had done it out of necessity. To survive. Was it okay? No. But most of the time they really didn’t have much of a choice. So Sean's not sure why Daniel's bringing it up now.

“Daniel… You think I wanted any of that shit? That I’m fucking proud of it? It’s not like we ever had much of a choice. This is different”, he tries to reason.

“Different how? Different because in this case we actually aren’t hurting anyone for once?”, Daniel smugly replies. He puts an arm on the backrest of the couch behind Sean’s head and turns a little in his direction, gaze intent and challenging. Sean finds himself lowering his eyes.

“Listen, you’re right. It’s not wrong - it makes us happy and it's not hurting anybody. I told you, I feel the same. It doesn’t feel wrong to me either. But this still doesn’t change the fact, everyone else still feels that way.” Daniel's about to retort something to that and Sean can imagine what, but he raises a hand and cuts him off before he can. “I don’t care what the others think either. But incest is literally illegal-" His stomach turns at the expression. It’s the first time he’s spoken it out loud. “- there’s a fucking limit to how much we can play with fire. People are gonna turn our life into hell, man. Our friends and acquaintances are gonna turn away from us. We’re gonna have even more trouble. Not just with the law and gangs - with random homophobic assholes as well. Is it worth it?”

“I get it. But I’m almost done with school. We could move away… somewhere, where nobody knows we’re brothers. In a more LGBT-friendly place. At least for a while. I looked it up, Sean. We could move to Mexico City. Or even further away. To Buenos Aires or Montevideo. Or what do I know. We could get a change of look, some fake documents and move to Europe. We could pretend we’re married”, Daniel suggests.

Sean stares at him. Baffled and speechless. He can’t even believe what he’s hearing. Can’t wrap his head around his brother apparently having done some serious research about this. About moving away. About ways to make their relationship official. “We went through fucking hell to start a new life here. I worked my fucking ass off to make us a home. This is dad's childhood home, all we have left of him. And now you wanna leave because we can’t make out in public?”

His brother stares back, hurt. “No, it's not about that... I just want us to be happy. I just want us to be free”, he answers. Pepper, who had previously been resting peacefully on Daniel’s leg sits up and looks at them nervously. He whines softly, feeling the tension in the room building up.

“I thought we _were_ happy. I thought we _were_ free. But it’s never fucking enough for you, is it?” Sean gets up, starts to pace back and forth, runs a hand through his hair. He’s losing it. Something inside him snaps. “Everything I’ve done since dad died – I've done it for you. I've done all of it for you. I've given you everything. I've given you everything you wanted. But no matter what - you always ask for more, more, more. It's never fucking enough!”, he raises his voice.

Daniel looks hurt. Really hurt. His eyes are tearing up. Chili Pepper is whining more insistently, looking back and forth between the two of them. The younger Diaz stands up as well, comes to a halt right in front of Sean, the way they're standing almost nose to nose, and looks him deep in the eye. “I guess I didn't realize I was such a fucking pain in your ass. I didn't realize I was asking so much of you. That all of this was one-sided and that you're doing it against your will and for my sake only. Well - you know what? Fuck you!”

Chili Pepper is barking, loud and frantic. Sean realizes multiple small objects in the living room are levitating.

“Daniel, that’s not what I meant…”

But his brother doesn’t listen. He turns around and walks out of the living room. Sean follows close behind, his anger and exasperation mixing with fear and worry.

“Daniel, wait! That’s not what I meant”, he repeats, a note of desperation in his voice.

“Fuck off, Sean! Leave me alone! I’m not your pity fuck”, Daniel growls, running up the stairs. The pictures on the wall shake as he passes by and one of them falls, the glass cracking.

“Daniel! How can you even say that”, Sean exclaims, mortified. He tries to follow Daniel upstairs and gasps in shock, when his little brother uses his power to push him back.

“I said, leave me alone!”

Sean stays put. It's mostly useless to insist, when Daniel’s in this mood. But that’s not what holds him back. What holds him back is the excruciating pain in his chest. Daniel’s words replay in his head over and over again. His brother says stupid shit when he's angry sometimes. He just hasn't been angry with Sean in a long time. Not like this. Maybe this is why it hurts so much.

His brother says stupid shit when he's angry, but so does Sean. If he could rewind time, he'd do it differently. He'd keep his mouth shut... say something different... or at least say it in a different way. 

***

Sean knows Daniel means it, when he sleeps in his own room for the first time in years.

No matter how much Sean tosses and turns. He doesn’t manage to get a wink of sleep. It feels super weird and wrong to not have his baby brother by his side. Especially these days, where they usually sleep cuddled up against each other. Nothing between them – only warm skin against warm skin.

He doesn’t get why keeping their relationship within their four walls only bothers Daniel so much, but he also does. It _is_ confining. A cage. A nice, safe cage, but a cage nonetheless. And if they’re serious about this thing between them… if they truly want to go through with it… then they won’t be able to keep it a secret forever in the first place.

But moving away? Leaving everything behind and starting anew again? It seems so… hard. It’s been almost seven years since they’ve found a home here. Seven years. It feels like forever.

Sean sighs heavily. He turns on his back and stares up at the ceiling. He does it for a long time, until he pulls himself together enough to get up. Wearing nothing but his boxers, he quietly leaves the room, crosses the hall and enters “Daniel’s” bedroom. The moonlight shines in from the gap in the curtains, revealing his brother lying on his side on the bed, Chili Pepper curled up against him, one of Daniel’s arms draped over him. Sean thinks about their fight. There’s a lump in his throat and a burning sensation in the back of his eyes. He shakily breathes in and out. He approaches the bed. Pepper raises his head, but then just lays it back down and stretches a little. Sean climbs onto the bed, slips under the blanket with Daniel and curls against his back.

“I’m so sorry, little cub”, he whispers. He closes his eyes and buries his face in Daniel's hair. His brother stirs. Sean's not surprised he can’t sleep either.

“... I’m sorry too…”, Daniel replies, just as quiet.

“No - it’s… it’s my fault… I shouldn’t have said that. Not like that. I love you so much. I love you so much it hurts. That’s what I meant. That’s why I do all of this for you. Sometimes I just don't know what else I can do. Can't change the world for us... wish I could. Wish we were normal. Wish _this_ was normal. That people wouldn't care. Wish we didn’t have to hide it... I really do, you know...”, Sean says, his voice rough. He sniffles. A gentle hand wanders over Daniel’s waist. He closes his arm around his brother, holds him. Holds him tight. Is so afraid of losing him. Even though he knows, Daniel would never leave him. No matter what.

It’s quiet for a moment. Daniel breathes in and out. His breath sounds shaky. He sniffles as well. “Stop… just stop it…”, he chokes out, barely audible. “It’s not your fault. I know it’s not that simple. I… I'm just being stupid. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I guess sometimes I just wish… I just wish you weren’t so ashamed of this. Of what we have… of yourself… of me…”

Sean’s fingers curl around Daniel’s shirt. “No – baby, I’m not ashamed of you – of us. Never. Don’t say that”, he answers.

“Sean… I know you think this is wrong. You think that you somehow fucked me up. Or you used to, at least... You’ve struggled so long against this..." Daniel sighs. "But I’m not a kid anymore… you know? I really _want_ this… it’s not just a phase. It’s not just a stupid crush. I’ve always wanted this and I’ll always want this. You’re the only one I care about. The only thing that matters to me…" Daniel slowly turns around in Sean’s arms. He cups his face with his hands, leans his brow against his. "I know what I want, Sean… I want to be with you forever. I want a normal life, yeah. But I want a normal life _with_ _you_. I guess… I guess that’s it. That’s what’s wrong with me. I love you so much it hurts too. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. But I don't wanna spend the rest of my life holed up in this house, or pretending I'm someone I'm not… that’s... that's all…”

Sean closes his eyes, feels overwhelmed. Overwhelmed, but also like he’s starting to see things more clearly. He swallows back the tears. Tilts his head a little to press a tender kiss against Daniel’s lips. “There's nothing wrong with that", he whispers. He kisses his brother another time, even gentler. He pulls him in a tight embrace, feels him melt against him. Feels himself relax as well. Two pieces of a puzzle slotting back together. Two halves of a whole. A pack of two. “We’ll figure something out, enano. I promise. We always do.”

***

Something’s wrong with Daniel. Something’s wrong with Daniel, and no – it’s not the fact that he’s in love with his older brother.

At first, Sean doesn’t even notice, but Daniel becomes more reserved. He doesn’t make any remarks about the secrecy of their relationship anymore. He doesn’t say he’s taken anymore when a girl asks him to dance. He visibly seethes, but doesn’t make a scene anymore, when a girl flirts with Sean. He doesn’t attempt to take Sean’s hand in public anymore. Barely touches him at all when they’re outside of their house.

At first, Sean thinks Daniel finally gets it. Accepts that nobody will ever understand their relationship. That they just _have to_ be careful and keep it a secret. At least if they want to live in peace.

But then Daniel kinda loses his spark even when they are alone.

Sean thinks about a time, long, long ago, when Daniel became clingier. Always hung around Sean and wanted his attention. Became more affectionate, snuggling up to him as soon as they were sitting or lying. Sometimes even took Sean’s hand when they were walking. He used to get anxious as soon as Sean left, he used to get pouty when Sean paid attention to someone other than him, or asked for space.

It used to annoy Sean. He used to worry about it. Used to think something was wrong with Daniel because of it. Now he can’t help but smile to himself, as he thinks back to it. Oh, the irony.

He lets his eye drift over to his little brother, slumping in his chair on the other side of the table, quiet and somber. A small candle's lit between them. There's light music and chatting around them. Daniel didn’t even bother to put on a shirt that didn’t have a hole in it tonight, Sean notices.

“So, uh…”, Sean begins. His hand is on the table, fingers drumming on it. He glances at the table beside theirs. It’s empty. He stops drumming his fingers on the table. Instead, he reaches across it, puts his hand on Daniel’s. It twitches under his, but doesn’t move away. “Mexico City, huh? What were the other options again? Buenos Aires… ?” He raises his gaze. Meets Daniel’s wide chocolate eyes with his own. It takes his brother a moment to answer.

“... Uhm… Buenos Aires, Montevideo… Madrid, Barcelona… London… among others”, Daniel replies and shrugs. Not making a big deal out of it, even though there’s a tremble in his voice. Sean lets his thumb brush back and forth over the warm and soft skin under it.

“Well, I've kinda always wanted to go to Europe at least once. What about you?”

A small smile forms on Daniel’s face. He turns the hand under Sean’s, closes his fingers around his. “Yeah, me too”, he agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The End. Thank you so, so much for reading and sticking around this far. And especially - thanks to everyone who's left kudos and comments and encouraged me along the way. It means a lot to me. I really hope you are satisfied with how this fanfic progressed and ended. Feel free to let me know what you thought of it.
> 
> BTW - is there something related to this fanfic you would've liked to read more about? Or is there something in general you would like to see from me about these two in the future? I can't promise anything, but if I have time and get inspired, I might write a short oneshot. :)
> 
> Anyway, have a wonderful day and thanks again for reading and all the kudos and comments. <3
> 
> \---
> 
>  **EDIT**  
>  If anyone is still reading this - just curious: what would you like me to write next?  
> https://strawpoll.com/9s48os6kh  
> Tumblr ask: https://darkness173.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
